I'm Still Here, From The Bottom of My Broken Heart
by heartxheat
Summary: In the shadow of her brother, Masami has been left and neglected by many of her own family ever since she was born. However, not all outcasts have to stand alone...KyoxOC Rated Mature for language and future scenes
1. Forever, My Sacred Past

**Disclaimer:** Well, yet another story of mine that I have longered to get out and editted. However, I have to say that the actual Fruit's Basket anime/manga does not belong to me. I am proud to say however, that Masamai and Haruko Sohma, and Ryoko belong to me. Why? Because I am the all powerful, fan-fiction writer of DOOM!...Who happens to be as manical as a box full of kittens...and who also adores and cherishes the beloved memories that her and her Kyo-kun kitty plushie have shared together. Enjoy! >:3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open, a cold blast of air coming and going as he curled up under the blanket.

"Is everything okay, Kyo?" Shigure sat across from him in the red stripped chair," Why are you not at school?"

"I don't feel good."

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes," That's too old. What is it really?"

"Seven years ago...today...there was a girl."

"_Girl troubles_? _You_ out of _all_ people?"

"She had strawberry red hair and emerald eye." Kyo sighed shoving his face into the pillow," I still remember her smile...her warmth."

Shigure shook his head, a smile over his lips," You really are a hopeless romantic."

"Leave me alone." Kyo hissed playing with the violet and white bracelet on his wrist.

"Oh is wittle Kyo embarrassed?" Shigure mad a doggy face when a pillow came hurtling at his head," Sorry! I'm gone."

"Hn. Good." Kyo sighed going back to his memories once more.

Every single one of them...of _her_.

Kyo glanced at his calendar.

"I HATE Valentine's Day."

His head hit the pillow as he held the necklace in his hand.

-**_Memory_**-

"Kyo!"

A petite young girl raced across the playground clutching to her gray hoodie as her short school girl skirt threatened to come up.

"Hi Masami!" he hopped off the swing set and fixed his white tie," I got you something for white day."

"Oh no," Masami groaned holding her head," I forgot your present!"

Tears threatened to fall from her emerald orbs as her tiny fists balled up the material of her skirt.

"No, Masami, don't..." Kyo reached out and stroked her cheek," It's okay."

He dug deeply in his pocket pulling out a pound of dark chocolate with red and white paper, bound with a pink and white bracelet.

"Kyo-kun..." she smiled as he blushed.

"Happy Valentines Day, Masami-chan," Kyo shuffled his feet," Do you like it?"

"I love it, Kyo!" Masami jumped around," I'm going to be the happiest girl in kindergarten!"

"Well, I have to go home...it's getting late."

"Wait!" Masami grabbed his hand and slipped an item around his neck," Take this."

"B-but Masami...your grandma gave you this."

"I-I know Kyo, but I want you to have it." Masami smiled warmly, lips caressing Kyo's cheek before she turned and left.

Kyo held the silver cat pendant in his fingers, stroking the purple gemstone eyes.

Masami was gone when he looked back up.

"Hn." he placed the chain under his shirt so it wasn't visible," A cat."

-**_End Memory_**-

-**_Kaibara High School Park_**-

The woodchips shifted under her sneakers as she kicked a ball back and forth with a little grade school boy.

"Hey, you're pretty good for a girl." the kid smirked balancing the ball on one finger," You play soccer?"

"No, just when I was younger," she flipped her red hair out of her face," I used to play with a boy just like you, Ryoko."

"Really?" Ryoko asked sounding interested," Will you tell me Miss Sohma?"

"He looked just like you when we were younger." Masami sighed glancing at the orange haired boy," Except he had crimson eyes."

"Who!" Ryoko's sky blue eyes lit up," Did he play any sports?"

"No, not really, he was just always tied up with Martial Arts."

"Oh, so he didn't treat you right?"

Masami blinked, but broke into a small smile," No, he was my first love, Ryoko."

"Oh..." he blushed shuffling his feet," What was his name?"

"Kyo Sohma." she said, a deep joy filling her heart," But...I haven't seen him for so long..."

"That's too bad." Ryoko bit his lip and patted Masami's shoulder," My mom's here. Thanks for watching my Miss Sohma. I had a lot of fun."

"Welcome Ryoko, and tell you mom if she ever needs me, to just call." Masami waved goodbye and gathered her backpack filled with complete homework.

Sakura blossoms fell to her feet as she passed by the grove, on tree catching her eye.

The teenager waltzed over to the sakura and picked up a blossom off the silvery cement bench that sat under it.

"This was the sakura tree..."she smiled warmly collapsing onto the bench," If only I could see him one more time."

-**_Memory_**-

His crimson eyes filled with tears."

"Y-you can't leave me..." the little girl rocked herself, strawberry red locks falling in her face," Kyo-kun!"

"Masami, you're crying." Kyo fell to his knees, head resting on her back, his arms limp at his side," Don't cry for me."

"Will I ever s-see you again?" Masami whipped tears before her eyes," W-where are you g-going?"

"I can't say." Kyo sighed and lifted up her chin to meet his gaze," But I will promise that we'll see each other again."

Masami nodded solemnly but smiled," Until then."

Kyo plucked a blossom from the sakura placing it behind her ear, lightly pecking her cheek.

-**_End Memory_**-

-**Haruko's POV/Masami's Mother**-

"Oh thank god!" I rushed over to my daughters slumped over form," You're okay."

"H-he said we'd meet again." Masami's eyes met mine and reflected tears," M-mom..."

"Come on honey, we need to get home." I helped her up, repositioning my purse," I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry." she apologized wiping her emerald eyes," I was just watching Ryoko-san at the park for his mother. She had to work late."

"Its fine, I was just worried. Make sure you call me next time." I patted her shoulder," So...you were remembering that boy again?"

She merely nodded and continued walking.

There really is no more hope.

Valentines Day will always haunt her now.

-**Masami's POV**-

With one brisk swat, the bag collapsed to the hardwood floor, sand leaking from the shredded seam.

Sweat coated my skin, the wind whisking across it, cooling me back down as heavy breaths escaped my lungs.

"What did I tell you, Masami?" Shishou-sensei scolded, leering over me," This is the seventeenth time you have busted one of my punching bags."

"Sorry sensei." I bowed respectively, but immediately blocked a swift blow to the head with my forearm," I will take the duty of tidying up the dojo after class today."

"That's more like it," he smirked satisfied at last," After class it is."

My eyes followed him to the door of the training room, until he paused.

"Miss Sohma, I almost forgot."

"Yes Shishou-sensei?" I straightened up my posture almost instantly.

He slightly tilted his head," I have a special visitor, an old student of mine. You should stay for dinner tonight. I'm sure you're mother wouldn't mind."

"My I call mother later? I haven't visited with her all week." I puckered out my bottom lip hoping to get his permission.

"As you wish," he tossed his hand to his side and flicked his long grey braid over his left shoulder and turned his calm and loving gaze back to me once more," Session is over for now."

With that, he left before I could thank him.

However, the room soon filled with the presence of another being.

"HYA!" I called out striking the figure against the jaw sending them backwards onto the training mats, basking in the sand of the torn punching bag.

"Damn woman...god!" the boy cursed holding his jaw," Wow...that was a good hit, for a girl."

My eyes focused on the white-haired boy strewn among the sand, grey eyes glowing as he examined the area of which he was laying.

"You...seem oddly...familiar."

An abrupt pang shot through my head as I froze in my spot, scurrying away from the boy," You...you...Haru!-"

His head flew up at the sound of his name and his mouth hung slightly," Red hair and...emerald eyes?"

My feet scurried across the room and lunged towards the door," MASTER!"

The door flung open and with all my strength and bolted through the dojo, occasionally sliding across the wooden floor and falling on my ass.

"MASTER!" I breathed heavily, panting for breath as I stood myself up in the doorway," Ughh..."

Three figures sat at the desk, but before I could catch there faces, a wave of dizziness hit me like a freight-train.

And I fainted.

Lucky me.

"Crap..."

A bright light flooded my eyes," Blind...TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!"

Soft laughter filled the room.

Mom.

Her flaming red hair caught my view as I sat up rubbing my eyes," I saw him..."

"Saw who honey?" Mother asked calmly, a warm smile over her lips, Hatori at her side.

"I thought I saw...before I passed out...never mind." I lowered my head to find that he wasn't there.

Only mother, Haa-san, sensei, Haru-kun, and I resided in the room.

The room sensei let me keep as your own.

I leaned up against the orange and yellow checkered comforter and sighed aloud," I was so sure...he was here."

"My, another student of mine is having the same problems. Young people today and their relationships..." Shishou sighed, shooing my mother and Hatori away, following after them…

"I'll see you on Monday honey. I love you." Mom waved goodbye and left willingly with Haa-san.

The room grew motionless as I rested against the soft blankets behind me," Hatsuharu-san...I'm terribly sorry about hitting you."

"No problem." He sat next to me and gazed off at the walls," You know...I really wish there was something I could do to help you forget everything. Everything that brings sadness and pain into your life."

"I don't want to forget anything." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder for comfort," It's just that..."

"It's him isn't it?" Haru watched a tear slide down my cheek out of the corner of his eye and slightly winced," Beautiful girls shouldn't cry."

My palm playfully whacked him over the head and he laughed bringing me into a noogie.

"Where's Kisa-" I began, but the door flew across the room, leaving our mouths gaping open.

"HALLO GROSSE SCHWESTER MASAMI! Ich VERMISSTE SIE!" (HELLO BIG SISTER MASAMI! I MISSED YOU!)

A head full of blond hair hid my face as the young boy wrapped his arms around me happily," Vermiten Sie mich, grosse Schwester?" (Did you miss me, big sister?)

"Selbstverstndlich ich, kleines." (Of course I did, little one.)

He smiled uncontrollably as I tousled his hair," How are YOU Momitchi?"

"SUPERB!" Momiji regained his place in my lap as I pulled him my chest and kissed his forehead," Masami, I brought you a present!"

"That's very kind of you Momiji." I smiled to him and glanced back at Haru who had a warm smile over his lips," How about a report from the main-house?"

"Not much. Hari is busy with Akito as usual." Momiji rolled his eyes back into his head and let out an exaggerated murmur.

"Have you heard much of...him?" I motioned towards my freshly painted orange nails.

Momiji's body shifted about anxiously as he mumbled," Nope, nope, nope."

"You mean Kyo?" Haru leaned over my shoulder and smirked," The reason I came was to tell you."

"Tell me what Haru?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Kyo," Haru paused shuddering at the name," Is at Shii-san's house."

"He's...he's back?"

Tears gathered in my eyes as a small ounce of hope returned to my heart," For sure?"

Hatsuharu nodded, jewelry clanging on his neck, "Why would I lie to my favorite cousin?"

"Hm." My eyes hunted his until my arms sailed around his accessorized neck," Please take me to him!"

"As you wish." he breathed into my hair, embracing me back.

"Thank you so much, Haru-kun."

If only they knew...

How much I loved him.

Then maybe they would understand...

Why I can't live without him.


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Oh look…I suppose the next one is out, huh? Oh well, Fruit's Basket doesn't belong to me, of course! Come on, do I really _look_ like the great Takaya-san? Masami and Haruko Sohma are mine! Remember this! Hehehe :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Shigure's POV**-

He was swift like the wind, but he could never defeat his enemy.

No matter how long he trained, he's destined to cower under the others.

Kyo was destined to live a short, lonely life.

"What is it Gure-san?" Aya peaked over my shoulder and gazed out the window," Oh, the boy."

"It really is pathetic, you know?" I folded my arms over my chest and sighed aloud," No matter how long he practices martial arts, he's doomed to grovel to Yuki."

"He just need's love and something to fight for," Aya smirked and sat upon the windowsill. "And no, it's not pathetic. At least Kyo's attempting to make a change in his life."

"Are you pushing towards something, Aya-san?" I glanced at him, flashing him a seducing smile.

"Maybe, Gure-san. Maybe." he flicked a strand of hair out of my eyes and we held up our thumbs.

"Alright!"

"Wait...look." Aya pointed dumbfounded.

-**Masami's POV**-

The orange haired boy maneuvered rapidly, swinging punches left and right before our eyes could conceive his next move.

Haru took a step out of the bushes and treaded towards the boy, summoning us to keep quiet.

The boy spun around wildly and aimed a punch at Haru's face but he dodged the attack just in time.

"Hatsuharu. What do you want!" Kyo cracked his knuckles sending shivers down my spine," Come back for another fight, eh Brat?"

"Actually, no." Haru tilted his head," I brought you a gift. More like a surprise."

"Hn. What would tempt you to do that?" Kyo's crimson eyes fell on Momiji who trampled out of the bushes and jumped on Haru's back.

"HALLO KYO!" Momiji gained a quirky expression from Kyo who took a few steps away from the two boys.

"Damn...just what I need." Kyo folded his arms across his tight chest and exhaled," Whatever you want to give me, just give it and scram."

Hatsuharu smirked wildly and whistled with his fingers," You can come on out!"

The sun glistened on my skin as I stepped into the clearing where the three stood.

My long auburn hair blew in the faint wind.

His mouth slowly gaped open as his eyes riveted on me.

"Ma-Masami...?"

"_C'est vous... que c'est vraiment vous, Kyo_..." I murmured dashing towards him, enveloping him in my arms," _I pens... Je ne vous reverrais jamais_..." (It's you...it really is you, Kyo...I thought...I would never see you again...)

Slowly, his face came down and buried itself in the nape of my neck, his arms clutching me to his warm body.

The cat pendant hung loosely around his neck and the gemstone eyes glew.

"It's been so long..." I mumbled to him as he pulled away, still supporting me in his embrace," To long."

"Seven years, almost," Kyo wrapped his long slender arms about my shoulders," And I never forgot you."

That's good.

Cause I never forgot you Kyo-kun.

And I never will.

Cause you mean too much to me.

So much, that you my never find out...

How much I care...

And love you.

-**Yuki's POV**-

"Where's that stupid cat?" I asked myself as I passed through the halls," I haven't seen him all day."

"HIYA!"

"He's outside, as usual." I rolled my eyes stepping closer to a window to see Kyo sparing outside with someone.

A red headed girl...

Momiji and Haru watched intensely from the sideline seeming to encourage the mystery girl.

To my luck, Ayame fluttered by and wreaked his presence upon me.

"Oh _DEAR, DEAR YUKI!"_ Ayame threw his arms around me," Have you looked outside? Young Kyonichi has found _LOVE_! Oh isn't it marvelous!"

"It's great." I lied prying myself from his clutches.

"Have you seen Tohru Honda-san? I've been wondering where the young one was..." Ayame held a finger to his chin, eyes wondering the empty hall.

"Last I saw of her was in the kitchen making lunch with Kisa." I answered just wanting to get away from my older brother.

"Thank you my little one!" Ayame flew down the staircase ahead of me nearly whipping me with his long silver hair," I shall see you at lunch!"

"Yippee!" I trudged slowly down the stairs.

How can the stupid cat find someone before me?

He has no manners what-so-ever.

He's also one of the most barbaric-

"YUKI-KUN!"

The red headed girl panted in the doorway rushing towards me and enveloping me in a hug," It has been ages since I last saw you!"

I...didn't change?

Who is she?

"AYA-NIISAN!" the girl leaped into Ayame's arms and he spun her around.

"Masami-san, it's wonderful to see you after all those years!" Ayame set her down and patted her head like a dog," So tell me...how has your martial arts been going?"

"Wonderful! I beat up Kyo-kun outside again." she took Kyo's hand in hers and smiled merrily as he warmly grinned down upon her.

How...

What?...

"What was your name again?" I asked tilting my head.

"Masami Sohma. I'm Kureno's younger sibling." she answered," You don't remember? I came to visit you at the main house when Akito placed you in the-...never mind that, but I went to see you. To keep you company."

"I...don't remember. Sorry Miss Masami-san."

"Don't worry. Everything will come back in due time. I'm just happy to see everyone again!" Masami squealed with delight.

Shigure poked his head out of the living room door and nearly soiled himself," WELL IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE LITTLE RED HEAD!"

"GURE-NIISAN!"

She was the only girl of whom I know who would embrace Shigure like that.

With the thought brought a small hidden smile to my lips.

All full of energy and life.

-**Momiji's POV**-

I've never seen her so happy before.

Ever since Kyo's 'disappearance', she was all morbid and crestfallen.

It hurt everyone to lie to her about Kyo leaving...

And I'm sure it hurt him to.

Haa-san had to talk me into keeping the secret quiet about Kyo's mother and father.

But Kazuma-sensei happily took him under his wing, just like he did for Masami.

Under Akito's rule, however, they were not to see each other until they came of age and supposedly forgot about each other.

Akito gave up on Masami and decided to release her until he comes up with further plans which were to come in next week through Hatori.

There she stood now, graceful and as loveable as ever, back with Kyo.

My grosse Schwester (big sister).

-**Masami's POV**-

Kyo watched as I danced to each Sohma, remembering all the love they shared with me and all of our wonderful memories together.

I was back to my normal self now.

Kyo at my side…

Young and restless…

Lovable, some would say...

Like Momitchi.

I adored them all.

Above all, Kyo-kun.

Wait till mother saw us back together.

Not only mom, but Kure-niisan.

My feet led me back to Kyo's side and I nuzzled my face into his arm with overriding joy and happiness.

I was back home.

Where I belong.

Next to the one I hold cherished.

My beautiful family of Sohmas!

And...

Someone else.

She poked her head out of the door and walked slowly towards me," Hello. My name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you, Masami Sohma-san. Kyo has been speaking of no one else since he has returned."

"Oh, well." I smiled at Kyo who was now behind me," Hi, Miss Honda. Gure-san has told me of all the things you have done for them."

My arms wrapped around her in a nice friendly hug," Welcome to the family."

"Oh my, thanks Masami-san. Thank you very much!"

"Call me, Masami-chan. I like it better." I smiled warmly at her and placed my hands on my hips as a small figure dashed forward.

"Masami-oneechan!"

"Why, hello Kisa-chan." I squatted to meet her gaze," You've grown a lot since I last saw you. How old are you now?"

"12." she answered shyly with a little smile over her lips.

"And all pretty I see. I love your bow!" I ran my fingers over the silky pink fabric tracing the little yellow flower design," The prettiest little angle I've ever seen."

"I missed you oneechan!" she dangled her feet off the ground as her arms wrapped around my neck.

I held her in my arms and pecked her forehead setting her back down.

"It feels SOOOO great to be back home!"


	3. A Lovely Outing With You

**Disclaimer:** As you all know for the third or fourth time on here, I do not own any Furuba characters, all except Masami, Ryoko, and Haruko. So blah for you, YAY for me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Hatsuharu's POV**-

My head poked into the dark room to see the two.

She was curled warmly up against his chest, his arm protectively around her, both fast asleep.

"Whatcha looking at, Haru-kun?" Shigure popped up out of nowhere as usual, quite the nuisance.

"See for yourself." I pushed him into the room and shuffled in after him.

"_Hehehe_! _Wee_ little _Kyon-Kyon _and Ami-_chan_ have been _reunited_!"

"Shut up you-"

"Kyo..." Masami moaned in her sleep, shifting in the cat's arms.

"Oh crap." Shigure giggle mischievously poking _onee-chan _in the side.

"S-stop it..." Masami lazily swatted his hand away," Kyo-_kun_..."

"This is priceless!" Shigure nearly wet his pants laughing.

"I think that's enough..." I blinked yanking him by his collar through the halls," We can't have you taking advantage of them in their sleep."

"Party Pooper..." he grumbled taking a seat in the red chair until he caught sight of Ayame," Aya! Good morning!"

Ayame flicked his wrist and smiled," You _must_ try some of Honda-_san_'s tea. I have to say, she has me beat. Only by an inch though..."

"Oh come off it Aya-_nii_." came a croaky voice.

Masami stood behind him, a stuffed rabbit hanging loosely in her clutches.

"_Bonjour, madame_!" Ayame pecked her forehead as she leaned over the back of the chair, sliding into his lap," Not a morning person I see?"

"Aww! She's fast asleep!" Shigure chuckled," That's our Masami-_chan_."

"You two are weird." I shuddered as exited the room to find Tohru Honda working in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Haru-_san_! Are you hungry?" she asked, apron flying over her head eagerly.

"No. I was just trying to get away from the two idiots."

She held a blank expression on her face.

"Shigure and Ayame." I spoke and she then nodded smiling gleefully.

"Why the _hell_ are you still here?"

A usual cranky Kyo stood in the doorway, glaring at me with cold crimson eyes.

"Kyo-_kun_..." Masami groaned falling onto his back making him jump," I'm _tired_..."

"Here." Kyo helped her to a cushion and sat her down.

"Thanks." she yawned resting her head on the table.

Tohru smiled happily upon her and stretched," It's such a pleasure to have another girl in the house. Besides Kisa and Kagura, that is."

"Ugh...don't remind me." Kyo grumbled taking a seat next to _onee-chan_, burying his head in his hands.

"Kagura's coming in today for spring break." Tohru clapped merrily," I heard she's bringing someone with her."

"Who's that?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

Tohru shrugged," She just said a special college buddy."

"Kagura's coming!" Kyo banged his head repeatedly on the table, making Masami fly up.

"_EARTHQUAKE_!" she shrieked making us all jump.

"No, it was just _Kyo_." I barked at him.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it woke me up didn't it?" _onee-chan _giggled and sipped some green tea Tohru sat in front of her," Tohru, if you want, we should pack a picnic for later! I wanted to get out and go to the park."

"Why the park?" Kyo complained holding his head in his hands.

"Come on Kyo-_kun_! You used to take me to the park all the time when we were younger!"

"I know! I know!" he said defensively.

I'm surprised they haven't fought yet.

She's somewhat like Kagura, but not too...

Attached.

She's attached in a different sort of way.

They share a certain...

_Emotional bond_,

Masami and Kyo.

"I think you idea is wonderful, Masami-_chan_! What should we bring?" Tohru asked peaking over her shoulder," _Onigiri_?

"Yes! And of course, some takoyaki and korokke!" Masami nearly drooled all over the table.

Tohru had stars in her eyes," That sounds delicious, Masami-_chan_!"

"We must get started!"

"Right away!" Masami ran over and began digging through the refrigerator," What do you want Kyo-_kun_, Haru-_san_?"

"Whatever you're having." Kyo answered.

"You like octopus?" Masami blinked," I didn't know that. I'm having meat and _potato korokke _also."

"Fine with me."

"But I thought you like codfish and salmon?" she blinked wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, holding the two types of fish out in front of him.

"I do but-"

"Then we'll make you some _onigiri _and _soumen_ just for you!" Masami pecked his cheek making him turn fifty shades of crimson.

"I'm going outside to train." Kyo stood up and exited the room.

Time to take my leave.

"Wait, Haru! What do you want?"

"Whatever you fix me. I'm not picky."

"Okay then..." Tohru waved as we left the building.

-**Masami's POV**-

After the octopus was cut up into bite sized pieces, Tohru brought over the batter mold and completed them for me.

"Thank you Tohru-_chan_, I was never that good at finishing _takoyaki_. My mom would ALWAYS make them for me."

"It's no problem, Masami-_chan_; can you do me a favor and package the _oyako donburi_?" Tohru asked kindly as she turned over the _takoyaki_.

"Yes, and I'll go ahead and start on Kyo's _onigiri_."

So we 'slaved' in the kitchen for about another hour, preparing the whole shebang for the picnic.

"This is going to be a delicious meal!" I enveloped Torhu in a bone crushing hug," You're such a wonderful cook!"

"Are you two done yet?" Shigure peaked over my shoulder and dipped his finger into a dark brown, simmering mixture and stuck it in his mouth.

"Shigure, that's-" Tohru began, but was interrupted by the loudest scream yet.

"_AHHH_! IT _BUUUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNNSSSSSSS_!" Shigure cried sticking his mouth under the water faucet.

"Looks like you just stuck your finger into my _World Famous Homemade Sohma Curry_!" I raised my finger trying it out for myself.

"What, _pant,_ do you put, _pant,_ in that!" Shigure held an accusing finger at the pot.

"A _special_ ingredient that _no one _will _EVER_ know!" I danced around him until I saw Kyo come in.

"Smells good." he smirked and walked behind me just like Shigure, sticking his finger into mixture, but I knew better.

"Hmmm...It needs a little more-" he whispered into my ear the secret ingredient so that no one would hear.

"As you wish!" I smiled pouring more chopped peppers and curry powder into the mixture," Now try."

"There you go." he grinned and nuzzled my neck before sitting at the table.

Tohru had stars in her eyes as she danced over to the pot," May I try some of your _famous_ curry?"

"Sure, just be care-"

"Oh, _hot-hot_!" Tohru panted for water, but I gave her some milk since it would better take away the spicy after taste," It was very good, but a little _too_ spicy for me."

"That's okay, Tohru-_chan_. Only a few Sohma's have learned to overcome the spiciness. One being Kyo-_kun_, over there."

"Onee-chan?" Kisa's eyes caught mine as I flew to her and spun her around, bringing her to me.

"Are you hungry Kisa-_chan_?" I asked kissing her forehead and cheeks setting her back down.

"Yes." she nodded she took my hand running me over to Tohru begging to be picked up.

"I have to go out and run some errands. Would you like to come Shigure? Kyo?"

"I'm working on my story, sorry Masami-_chan_." Shigure bowed and continued sipping his tea.

"That's alright. I'll have Kyo-kun come along." I smiled turning to face him," I'm sure _you're_ not doing anything, _right_?"

"Not that I'm aware of." he shrugged, in his usual 'mellow' mood.

"Let's get hopping then!" I pulled him up.

"Uhh…Masami-_chan_, you're only in your pajamas." Tohru said making Kisa giggle.

"Oh, yes! Oopsies!" I blushed and dashed upstairs to get dressed.

"What to wear...what to wear..." I mumbled throwing clothes out of Kyo's drawers he let me borrow.

My eyes fell on a white and red dress and smiled, getting dressed quickly, checking myself out in the mirror," Perfect."

"Masami-" Kyo burst in suddenly, making me jump, the gust of wind from the door catching my red skirt, making it come up, flashing poor Kyo.

"_AH_! I'm sorry!" I shrieked running over to the twitching cat form of Kyo," I didn't mean to make you change."

The cat jumped in my arms and purred contently for a moment as I scratched behind his ears.

Kyo rubbed against my shoulder, a small kitty smirk over his face instead of the usual grumpy look.

This was the real Kyo Sohma.

Calm and loveable.

He just didn't show it around anyone else.

Especially Yuki-kun.

"Are you excited about the picnic, Kyo-_chan_?" I asked taking a seat on the bed and stroking his warm fur.

"Yeah...all except for Yuki and the rest." he groaned stretching out in my lap.

"_Well_," I paused," Maybe you should try to get along with them all."

"WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD I DO THAT!"

"It was just a suggestion, Kyo. Don't shit your pants." A small giggle escaped my lips," We need to head back down and help Miss Honda pack for the picnic now."

"_Fine_." he leaped form my arms and transformed back," Let's go."

I handed him his clothes and let him change.

He wore a white long sleeve button up shirt and some black cargos.

Tohru frantically hustled amok the kitchen, attempting to gather everything.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" I asked turning her around, a dizzy expression on her face," You need to sit down and rest. I'll take care of everything."

"No Masami, you can't-"

"I said _sit_ and _rest_." I sat her back down and began to pack everything," Now who all are going, Shigure?"

"Basically the whole family, all except for Kureno, Akito, and Kagura." he answered tying a tie about his neck.

"Why are you dressed like _that_? It's not a family reunion." I smirked taking some dishes from the cabinets.

"It might as well be. This is one of the biggest reunions we've had since the New Years Party."

"Oh, I didn't get to go for so long." I frowned.

"Who's Kureno?" Tohru asked," Is he another of the Zodiac."

"This is Kureno-_nii_." I pulled a picture of him out of my pocket," Everyone say's he looks _a lot _like Kyo."

"Where is he now?" Tohru asked, handing the picture back to me and smiling.

"Oh...well, he's with..._Akito-san_." I answered tilting my head towards the ground," He prefers _his_ side."

"Oh...sorry." she apologized and I shook my head, red hair falling in my face.

"Don't be," I said," It's not _your_ fault! Akito is a great man…because, he takes care of us all."

Tohru's eyes widened and she glance back at all of the Sohmas.

"Well, shall we go?" my eyes scanned everyone in the room, linking arms with Kyo.

-_Kyo's POV_-

There was a light breeze and the sun reflected in her gemstone eyes.

"Kyo, would you like some _takoyaki_?" Masami asked holding some out with her chopsticks, as she took a bite of her _onigiri_.

"Sure." I shrugged taking it right off her chopsticks and popping it in my mouth," This is good."

"I knew you'd like it." she beamed scooting closer.

"_Grosse Schwester_!" Momiji bounded into her lap almost making her choke on some of her _oyako donburi_," This meal is _fantastisch_!"

"Thank you _Momitchi_. You should thank Tohru-_chan_ too." Masami kissed his forehead, my cheeks turning a fair shade of pink as he bounded off to Tohru.

"You do very well with children, Masami-_chan_!" Tohru giggled shooing Momiji off to finish his plate.

"I watch a young boy after school on Fridays," she replied leaning against the base of the tree next to me," So Kyo, what have you been doing while I was…_away_."

"_Oh_..._um_...nothing much." I stuttered trying to keep my tough side up.

For me, I really wasn't hard to keep up the act.

Except for when Masami was around.

Her smile always gave me this warm feeling inside.

"Oh Momiji! I told you not to eat the curry!" Masami cried and ran over to the flailing blonde," Here, drink some milk."

"Is Kyo _smiling_?" Shigure leaned in, nudging my side," I though I caught a glimpse of those pearly whites! What about you Hari?"

"Believe what you want." he sighed sipping down the rest of his green tea.

"You're no help!" he cried, sulking off.

Ayame merrily munched on a peach," _Oh, _you must try these, Yuki! They're fresh from my garden!"

"No thank you." Yuki growled trying to concentrate on his _soumen_.

"Kyo-_kun_!" Masami's head appeared in my view with a handful of tin foil," You must try this! I made it just for _you_!"

"What is it?" I asked unwrapping the warm package.

"Its grilled salmon. I got it from an American cookbook. It had various spices and it's really tender! You'll love it!" she shrieked with happiness.

"Alright, _alright_, I'll _try_ it." I took a piece of the meat and placed it on my tongue, rolling it around.

The flavor filled my mouth in moments and I jumped up in frenzy.

"You don't like it?" Masami pouted and I shook my head.

"No...I _love_ it." I sat back down a little embarrassed at my action as everyone stared at me.

"I'm happy you like it, Kyo." she blushed resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah...thanks Masami-_chan_." I silently placed my head on hers while no one was looking.

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo_

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

Lets stay together, _itsumo_.


	4. Radio Karaoke and Mud Monsters

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I could be, I am **NOT** a talented lyrics writer. Mine always come out sounding like a depressed kindergartener's poem. But oh well, I do** not **own Furuba or any of it's characters, and I do not own the Goo-Goo Dolls -"Black Balloon", The Black Eyed Peas -"My Humps", and BoA's -"Atlantis Princess" (or her...damn). I do however own Masami, Ryoko, and Haruko! So...HAH! And for those who might be wondering," Why rated M?" Well that's for future refrences/scenes and also for Akito's foul mouth...XD READ!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Kisa's POV**-

A melodious voice filled my ears.

_Baby's black balloon makes her fly _

_Almost fell into that hole in your life _

_There's no thinking 'bout tomorrow, _

_'Cause you were the same as me, but on your knees_

Is that...

Kyo?

He sat out on the porch strumming on his guitar strings.

_A thousand other boys could never reach you _

_How could I have been the one? _

_I saw the world spin beneath you, _

_And scatter like ice from the spoon that was your womb_

_Comin' down the world turned over, _

_And angels fall with out you there_

_And I go on as you get colder,_

_Or are you someone's prayer?_

_You know the lies they always told you,_

_And the love you never knew_

_What's the things they never showed you_

_That swallow the light from the sun inside your room, yeah_

_Comin' down the world turned over,_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I go on as you get colder,_

_Or are you someone's prayer?_

_And there's no time left for losin'._

_When you stand they fall, yeah_

_Comin' down the world turned over,_

_And angles fall without you there_

_And I go on as you get colder_

_All because I'm,_

_Comin' down the years turned over,_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I'll go on and bring you home and,_

_All because I'm, _

_All because I'm, _

_And I'll become,_

_What you became to me_

"Kyo-_san_...that was beautiful." I spoke in a small whisper.

Kyo spun around quickly to meet me and he smiled warmly," Thanks Kisa."

"Was that for _oneechan_?" I asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh…yeah." he blushed a bit and I giggled.

"Masami-_oneechan_ would love it."

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked as I sat next to him.

"Yes I-"

"Kyo-_kun_, are you out- Oh there you are!" Masami poked her head out of the window," Shigure just got back with the movie. Come in quick, because it's pretty chilly out here."

"Come on Kyo-_san_!" I tugged at his large hand and followed _oneechan_ inside, running into the living room.

-**Masami's POV**-

"What were you doing outside Kyo?" I asked gazing up at him, entwining our fingers together," I heard singing."

"That was me." Kyo blushed, avoiding my gaze.

"Well I enjoyed it from the windowsill." I sighed sitting his bed next to him and resting my head on his lap," I thought it was romantic."

"So you like it?" he asked, brushing his fingers gently through my hair.

"Yes...I love it." I beamed smiling up at him, his lips coming down to brush mine gently, his tongue tracing my bottom lip.

CRASH!

"Motherfu-" Kyo shouted until I fell onto him.

"KYO-_KUN_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GIRL!"

"Oh _Hell_..."

A shrill voice escaped from my mouth," Kagura-_kun_!"

"Masami-_chan_!" she drew my into a firm embrace, nearly suffocating me.

"_Wow_." another girl spoke," Let go of the poor girl Kagura, I think she's turning blue..."

"Who the hell are you!" Kyo twitched as Kagura let go of me," WHY THE _HELL_ ARE ALL OF YOU IN _MY_ ROOM!"

"What manners." the girl rapped Kyo over the head with a ruler and made him collapse to the floor," Is this the man you were talking about Kagura-_kun_?"

"Yes! This is my Kyo-_kun_!" Kagura glomped Kyo and I almost choked.

"Get the hell off me, you _psycho_!" Kyo gurgled for air," I'm not your-"

A small snicker tumbled from my lips," It's so great to have you back, Kagura-_san_! I missed you!"

"Okay, cut the cousin crap! I'm getting bored over here." the girl whined blowing a strand of light green hair out of her face.

"You know, I have a feeling I'm going to like you." I smirked standing next to her," How old are you?"

"Nineteen. _You_?" she eyed me with piercing golden brown eyes.

"16; turning 17 in a month."

"_Cool_. I'm Lin Watanabe. Call me Bao." she held out a navy blue manicured hand, glaring slightly.

"I'm Masami Sohma," I simpered dangerously and flicked out a thumb.

"ALRIGHT!" We both chimed.

"It's another Shigure and Ayame..." Kyo whined sulking over to me," Didn't you say the movie was ready?"

"Yes!" I took his arm and lead them downstairs to the living room;" Gure-_san_, Kagura and Bao-_chan_ have arrived!"

"Welcome home!"

"I'm sorry about your wall Kyo-_kun_..." Kagura drastically rested her head on Kyo's shoulder, causing him to freeze up and scoot closer to me, her head sliding off of him.

"Shh! The movie is starting!" Hatsuharu barked at us.

"Don't get scared you stupid cow!" Kyo growled back at him earning a glare.

"What movie is this Gure-_san_?"

Shigure sat in front of me on the floor and smirked," Just a little movie I though everyone would _LOVE_ to watch together!"

_THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE_

"You have to be _shitting_ me! There is no way in _HELL_ I am going to sit this one out! You _won't_ make me watch it, you here me you _damn dog_!" I yelled, Yuki restraining me from beating the cowering puppy.

Warm lips caressed mine and I laid back in my chair kissing back.

Our lips parted and I rested back on Kyo's shoulder," Your lucky Kyo-_kun_ is here."

The movie started and Bao and I were clutching to each other for dear life nearly screaming on each pop-out.

"_RUN BITCH RUN_!" I shouted at the girl as I stuffed popcorn into my mouth, leaning forward in my chair.

"_SHE'S GONNA DIE_!" Bao howled back draining the rest of her soda, chucking it behind her head.

"You two-"

"_SHH_!"

-_Later On_-

"Damn, now I'm going to have nightmares..."I whined.

"You're so pathetic." Kyo joked wrapping his arms around me as we headed to bed," Why do you think we share a room?"

"So you can take advantage of me in my sleep?" I asked pushing him into the room and shutting the door behind us.

The clock read 1:47 A.M.

"I'm never going to get to sleep with all these bloody, gory, _stupid_ images in my head." I pouted burying my head into the pillow and inhaling Kyo's scent which calmed my nerves," I _am_ pathetic."

"No your not. Just...try to go to sleep okay?" Kyo laid besides me and pulled the covers over us both, wrapping his arms around my waist," Remember, I'm right here."

"Okay." I sniffled and nuzzled my head into the nape of his neck, falling asleep in his warm embrace.

My little kitty.

Kyo-_kun_.

-**_The Next Morning…_**-

Our hips swayed to the music as we worked in the kitchen.

Then when the time was right, we held the spoon to our lips and belted out the song at the top of our lungs.

"_What'cha gon' do with all that junk_?"

"_All that junk inside your trunk_?"

"_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk_!"

"_Get you love drunk off my hump_!"

"_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump_!"

"_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump_y!"

"_My lovely lady lumps_!"

"_Check it out_!"

"_I drive these brothers crazy_!"

"_I do it on the daily_."

"_They treat me really_-"

"What are you two signing?"

"Gure-_san_!" I squealed," Don't Bao and I make a WONDERFUL singing pair!"

"The dancing was actually my favorite...Masami-_chan_." Shigure flirted.

My spoon whacked his head," You're such a dog, Gure-_nii_!"

"I _hate _lechers." Bao yawned leaning against the counter," So what are we going to do today, Masami-_chan_? Kagura's gone off somewhere and everyone else is asleep-"

"_GO HOME_!"

"Oh crap." I murmured hearing things being chuckled around upstairs.

"What?" Bao asked ducking down next to me.

"Why are we all hiding all of the sudden?" Shigure giggled lying under the table like it was a game.

"Gure! My dear Gure-_saaaan_!"

"Oh I see." Shigure made and dog face and slithers out next to us," In the kitchen my dear Aya!"

Long silver hair appeared around the corner and Aya's body after.

"Good morning, my wonderful little cousin!" Aya embraced me, his long hair falling in my face making me ticklish.

With a swift maneuver, he let go, golden eyes facing Bao.

"_Regard d'Oh ! Un stanger ! Bonjour beau, magnifique, creature de mes reves !_" Aya held her chin with his long slender finger," My I ask for a name?"

"I'm Bao Watanabe." she gave him her hand and bowed.

"What a fantastic friend you have made Masami-_chan_." Aya pet my head making me growl a bit.

"OH THIS IS MY _FAVORITE_ PART!" Momiji burst into the room and sang a bit

"_What you gonna do with all that a_-"

"_MOMIJI_!" Bao's spoon cracked over his head," Only _grown-ups _can sing that part!"

The song soon ended and another song began to play, that in my opinion, was _way_ better!

The radio let out the upbeat rhythm of Boa's "Atlantis Princess".

My body absent-mindedly swung to the beat as Kyo entered the kitchen, making him stumble over at my movements.

"_Whe ee rae na ee jae tuh buh rin gul kka_

_Mo ga ee uh buh rin ki uhk _

_Ee jen na ei geu jahk eun soh mahng gwah _

_Kkum eul ji ahn ki reul juh ha neul sohk ae sohk sak il rae o yae_!"

I smirked brushing my thigh against his leg as I danced and sang the chorus.

"Ohh! She got you there Kyo-Kyo!" Shigure wolf howled and banged his fists on the table laughing.

"SHUT UP _DWEEB_!"

The metal end of a spatula landed on his face, Bao's hand attached.

"You have to admit it is pretty funny." I chuckled leaning my back against Kyo, making him blush.

"That song disgusts me." Kyo groaned, hands playing with the hem of my shorts.

"It wouldn't disgust me if I had a woman who would dance like that for me." Shigure snickered under his breath.

"So when is breakfast ready?" Aya asked peering across the empty kitchen.

"Who said we were cooking?" Bao scratched the back of her head.

I stretched and beamed," Yeah. We were only in here to have fun and sing, _Radio Karaoke_!"

"Yup. Yup. Yup!" Bao took my hands and flung me around," Come Masami-_chan_! Let's play _DDR_!"

"Yes," I aimed a punch at her gut, but ended up only nicking her," That would be fun!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"They're just like us..." Shigure whimpered.

"See how idiocy wears off these days?" Yuki growled from the corner, Honda-_san_ behind him.

"Hey! That's mean!" Shigure whined," Tohru, I'm hungry!"

"_YUKI_!"

"Go _home_."

"Oh, but I, I am your older brother! And as your older brother I order you to, _SUBMIT _TO _ME_!"

"GO TO _HELL_!" Yuki shouted as I held my hands over Tohru-_chan_'s ears.

"They do this all the time?" Bao asked leaning towards Tohru and I," I have to say; the older one is pretty handsome."

"Yo, Aya-_nii_!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, my dear, dear Masami-_chan_!" Aya bowed at my feet.

"_Bao pense que vous êtes beau_." I spoke and Bao's eyes shot back and forth between us.

"_What_! I heard my name!"

"I told him you thought he was handsome!" I beamed running to Kyo.

"_Merci du complément juste, ma dame_." Ayame kissed her hand, and yet again, a kitchen utensil cracked over his head making him melt to the floor.

"_Oopsies_." Bao mumbled slinking off to a different part of the house," Forgot the homework!"

"That was..._interesting_." I blinked, but tugged on Kyo's sleeve," Let's go for a walk. It looks like we have to cancel DDR for a while."

"Sure." Kyo said leaving before I could catch his next move.

"Kyo, _wait_!" I groaned running to his side.

By the time I caught up, we were already halfway into the woods.

"You run fast." he smirked, leaning against a tree.

"You walk fast." I shot back, corners of my lips forming a smile," I wanted to go for a _WALK_, Kyo. Not a marathon."

"Well, I couldn't say you needed one." Kyo retorted.

"Are you calling me _FAT_!" I yelled bonking him over the head with my fist making him laugh.

"No…no I'm not." he smiled uncontrollably.

"Why don't you smile all the time Kyo-_kun_?" I asked resting my forehead under his chin, tickling his sides with my slender fingers.

"God..._dammit_...stop!" he laughed and wriggled free, falling from my grasp.

Right.

Into.

The stream.

"Wow, Mr. Graceful!" I bent over to help him up, but ended up tripping like him falling face first into the muddy water," _Crap_."

"Now who's graceful?" Kyo rolled his eyes pulling us both up and wiping the mud from his clothes and face.

"_Muddy, muddy, mud monster_!" I belted out in a sing-song voice.

"You're really weird." Kyo mushed some mud on my back.

"YOU _SUCK_!" I flung it back at him and got him square in the face," _Heh_. It's cold."

"I can see that."

"_EERrrrrrrrrr_..." I groaned crossing my arms," I can't believe I went on a walk with _YOU_!"

"_Hhmmm_...it was _YOUR_ idea."

I purposely ignored him," Yuki would've been _WAY_ better."

"_WHAT _DID YOU _SAY_?"

"My Kyo-Kyo's back!" I sang merrily jumping onto his back, smothering my mud streaked face into his shirt," _Hi-Ho Silver AWAY_!"

"And my Masami-_chan'_s back."

"Kyo-_kun_, when we get back, will you play _DDR_ with me?" I yawned.

"Sure. After a nice hot shower." Kyo snorted making my giggled.

"Snort, snort, goes the little piggy." I flicked his nose.

"_Ow_, what the _hell_?" he gasped rubbing his nose," That hurt!"

"I _wuv_ my Kyo-Kyo."

"_Heh_. Sure you do!"

And a beam that could light up anyone's world spread over him lips when I hugged him close.

_Totemo ureshikatta yo_

_Kimi ga warai kakede ta_

_Subete o tokasu chou emi de_..

"Kyo?"

"_Hm_?"

"Let's stay together, _always_."


	5. From The Faintest Of Hearts

**Disclaimer: Adele does not own Furuba, but if she did, there would be no KyoxTohru pairings (because those are disgusting and make me want to spit poisonous vomit all over the damn pages)...scratch that. Tohru would be dead, Akito would be a hermaphrodite, and Kagura, Rin, Kyo's Dad, and everyone else on my 'Must Die' list would be killed off with the most horrible death possible...which is by me. Forgive me if any of those above are your favorite characters! That's just my opinion, and my opinion will be heard a lot in this series! Hehehe, enjoy, and keep reviewing and stuff that you do... . **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**-/ The Sohma Main-House /-**_

Sweat beaded down my forehead.

What...

Is he doing?

"My _precious_ little _monster_...yes...that's what _you_ are."

"A-..Akito-_san_..."

His icy finger fell over my lips.

"_Shh_...one as _yourself_ shouldn't be _aloud_ to _speak_."

Silence choked out the birds outside...

Stole away all the light and peaceful presence.

"How can your mother _stand _you? Why wasn't she pleased with _Kureno_? _Strong_, _handsome_, _loyal_, Kureno..."

His eyes pounded into my flesh as I sat, content with looking at the floor.

"He's _so_ perfect, unlike _my_ little Masami."

"Akito, leave her be."

"Ah, Kureno." Akito flew to him, arms about his neck in a loving embrace," I was just _visiting _little Masami."

"_Who_ sent for _you_?" Kureno eyed me, orange hair blocking his gaze.

My voice was shattered as I hid the marks around my neck from him," Haa-_san_ invited me. He told me Akito-_san_ would like to see me."

"_Yes_, it's been a long while my _pet_." he purred running his long fingers down my chin, long nails scraping my cheek.

"Masami, you're free to go." Kureno shot a hinted glare at Akito behind his back.

Akito stood and stretched, finger under my chin," _No_, I believe there is still _A LOT _more I would like to _chat_ about."

"_Aki_-" I gasped as his nail brushed along my throat.

"_Shhh_, my pet." he coaxed in a deep croaky voice," Kureno, _leave_!"

Kureno merely nodded and left without hesitation.

With a great deal of force, my body was strewn on the floor in only seconds.

Head dizzy from the impact.

Over me, Akito held a sadistic smile," Everyone _gossips_."

"_What_-"

A foot dug into my side making me cringe and curl up.

"_SILENCE_!"

A faint tune of laughter echoed from the room that escaped from Akito's throat.

"I heard some _gossip_ that you found your '_beloved_' Kyo."

"_Yes_." I nodded in shame," But I promise nothing has happened!"

"_I SAID SILENCE_!"

A trickle of blood ran down my eyebrow from the blow.

"You're a _STUPID_ excuse for a human!" Akito growled in my face," No one _LOVES_ you! They're only _USING_ you for their own happiness. How could they love such a _hideous_ young _lady_!"

"You're wrong..." I attempted to sit up.

"What's this? You think that _I_, your _wise_, _sickly_ cousin is _WRONG_!"

My head shook miraculously, but lolled to the side from the impact of his palm against my face.

"_Wait_!" Akito smiled wickedly pulling me close to him," You're _right_. I do _love_ you. _Yes_, and I think I don't want _ANYONE_ else to see you. I believe I was right to hide you away before. I made a wrong move letting you live with _Kazuma_."

Tears flooded my eyesight as he pushed me back to the floor and threw random punches, scratches, and kicks.

The door flew open as I awaited from the next blow, only for it not to come.

Opening my eyes, there stood Shigure and Hatori holding back Akito enraged from their actions.

"_HOW DARE YOU PROTECT HER_! _HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, YOUR MASTER_!" he cursed and attempted to free himself," _LEAVE_!_ REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SIGHT_! _YOU HIDEOUS LITTLE BITCH_! _I HATE YOU_! _EVERYONE HATES YOU_! _YOU DON'T BELONG TO THE SOHMA FAMILY_!"

I couldn't move, terrified at his words, his hand clasping onto my neck, cutting off the air supply.

"_I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU_!" he spat at my feet as I dangled helplessly, Shigure trying desperately to free me from his clasped hand," _I HOPE YOU SUFFER_! _EVERYONE WILL SUFFER_, _AND PAY FROM YOUR ACTIONS_! _OVERALL, KYO_!"

"No…_please_!" I choked, beginning to feel dizzy.

"_HE WILL BE CONFINED BECAUSE OF YOU_!" Akito roared over the bustle," _HE'LL HATE YOU_!_ HE WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND YOU_! _HE'LL SEE ME, AND ONLY ME_! _ALL BECAUSE OF YOU_!"

"No..._please_...let go...please..." I coughed as his nails dug into the flesh of my neck.

All rage and anger anyone could ever muster, raised into his voice," _SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP_!"

My frail form fell backwards onto the ground as two arms swooped around me.

"_TAKE HER_! _I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HER DAMN FORM EVER AGAIN_! _NEVER_!"

Blood trickled over my beaten form as I flopped lifelessly from my rescuers arms.

Eyes flickering open, they meet the honey-brown eyes of Hatori Sohma.

"Thank...you..." I mouthed at him, not able to speak, as I slowly sunk into a world of black.

_**-/ Then I woke up… /-**_

The sun was setting over head, as the day drew to a night.

Stars lit up all over the sky.

Flashing one by one.

Somewhat like Christmas lights after you flicked on that one switch.

_However_...

Unlike the sky...

Everything was _changing_.

Kyo was so tense ever since the incident yesterday with Akito.

As a solution, I sent him off to visit Shishou-san.

But, since I wasn't in a very '_travel_' mood, I stayed home.

If Shishou saw the bandages...

He wouldn't ever leave me _alone_.

Besides...

My mind was already overflowing with thoughts.

And I almost found myself...

_Giving up_.

The roof supported my back as I rested against it, gazing up at the night sky.

Midnight was coming around quickly.

The sound of a ladder clinking caught my ears.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

A black haired girl with a bandage over her right eye, sat at my side.

"_Rin_..."

"You didn't answer me."

"Akito...is a _bastard_." She rested her head on my shoulder her hand fell over mine," He tries to tear our loved ones away from us only because he doesn't have any. Truthfully, all we can do is try our best to protect them with all our love and strength...even if it means _forgetting_."

"But..._Kyo_-" I paused thinking of what to say," I can't give up...I won't let Akito-"

"You'll learn to move on." Rin stated and sighed deeply, as if in thought," Trust me. It's easier to _protect_ them from a _distance_. _Check _on the every so often. Watch them _grow up _without _trouble_. Even if it brings you _pain_...you know you're making it easier for _them_."

Her hand fell over the patch on her eye.

"I...can't give up on them Rin..." A tear raced down my pale cheek," I guess I can finally admit that I'm..._scared_, Rin...I'm so _scared_."

A head poked over the side of the roof, making us jump," I heard crying! _Oh my god_!"

She rushed to her side, Rin slowly scooting away, sending a small protective glare at Bao.

"Masami-_chan_ are you alright!" Masami blinking crazily," It was _KYO_ wasn't it? I'll _KILL_ the _bastard_!"

"Do you know this _woman_?" Rin asked leaning in towards me as Bao wrung out her skirt, eye twitching as she plotted sweet revenge, all out of pure anger.

"Actually..._yes_. Yes I do."

"In that case..." Rin stood up and dusted off her skirt," I'm leaving."

Her long black hair ruffled behind her as she leapt off the roof of the house and ran into the woods.

Bao watched cluelessly," Wow..._acrobat_?"

"Maybe...it's been a while since I last saw Rin. Eight years at the most."

Bao merely nodded and squatted in front of me," Are you sure you're-"

"Bao, I'm fine." I chuckled drying the remaining tears." I promise."

"_Promise promise_!" she asked in a sang-song voice.

"_Yep_." I nodded," But you can do one thing."

"What is that?" she asked yawning," It's almost midnight."

"Stay out here with me until Kyo comes home. I want him to have a safe arrival."

"You're so _cheesy_."

"What can I say?" I smiled from the butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach," I'm in… _love_."

"_Fine_. I'll sit here in the _FREEZING_ cold to wait for your foul-mouthed _lover_!" she sighed dramatically and fell back, nearly rolling of the roof.

"You _really_ are weird."

-**Kyo POV**-

Shishou casually poured the cups of tea.

"It'd be great to have Masami-_chan_ back." he sighed over his steaming cup," She made the best tea."

"_Masami_..."

"What about her, Kyo? You have been tense all day." Shishou set the cup down and leaned back," Tell me…what's on your mind, Kyo."

"It's…Masami. She went to see Akito the other day, and didn't even tell me. When she returned..." I looked away towards the wall," She was in bandages..._broken_."

"Ever since she was a child, Masami-_chan_ was taught to show great respect towards Akito, even though he stole her brother and family away." A soft murmur escaped Shishou's lips," You can't imagine how many times I had to pry _his hands _off her..._carry her_ home covered in _wounds_ and _blood_. And all the while, she would whimper how _weak_ she was and how she deserved _nothing_. Once...she mention how she didn't deserve _you_, Kyo."

"Masami...said _that_?" I asked catching his gaze once more," She was always so..._happy_."

"She has a way of doing that to all of us. I'd say she was a great deal like,...Tohru-_san_."

Everything became still and quiet.

My eyes passed by the window to see the night sky," I should be going. It's getting late, and Masami will worry."

"Yes." Shishou nodded and smiled," I'm glad you two are back together. Masami seems to be doing a lot better now. Not to mention your improvement."

"I don't know what your talking about." I smirked and stepped out the door, pulling up my jacket to keep warm.

"KYO-_KUN_!"

I stopped in my tracks," _Damn_..."

"Kyo-_kun_! _Wait_!" Kagura called out behind me," _Ohhhh_, I really, _REALLY_ missed you!"

"What do you want, Kagura?" I barked spinning around to come face-to-face with the boar.

"I just wanted to say '_hi_'!" Kagura whacked my shoulder," You don't have to be so mean!"

Before she came in for another hit, I grabbed her wrist," _Stop_. There's something I want to tell you. There's something I need to make clear. I-"

"Kyo-_kun_, lets go on a date. If you don't...I'll _NEVER_, for my whole life, listen to what you have to say."

Kagura wrapped her arms around my waist, as I just stood there helpless.

She wouldn't really listen.

_Ever_.

I tore away with a vengeance so great, my mind was clouded.

"I DON'T _LOVE_ YOU!"

"Kyo-_ku_--"

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I TRULY FEEL_!" I roared sending her flying off my arm," _YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME ANYWAYS_!"

"But...Kyo-_kun_...I-"

"_NO_! Leave me alone!" I stomped off in the other direction, but her hand caught my arm.

"She hasn't even seen your _true_ form, has she?"

Rain pelted us both, but everything stood still as I came to realize...

That she was _right_.

"_How_ can she accept _you_ if she doesn't even know who you _are_?"

My eyes widened towards the distance as I took off into a sprint towards the Sohma house.

The home I learned to loath, and with time...

_Love_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha! Another chapter out and everything! Yippie! Yes, I know...so inthusiastic, but who cares about that. I'm here now to thank all the people who review for my stories! So keep on keeping on! And enjoy. **


	6. Monster Without Regrets

**Disclaimer:** Well, here's uet anothee chapter of my WORLD REKNOWN story...well, so I think. But who cares when we have the ever talented Takaya-_sensei_ writing the real thing? I don't own Furuba no matter how much I wish I did. I'm just a _humble _fan who wants to make things go the way she believes. Enjoy!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Masami's POV-**

_**Twelve Years Ago...I can still remember... **_

A light breeze blew through his fiery orange hair as a small giggle escaped my small cherry lips.

The boy jumped and hopped from where he stood a minute ago.

Once his eyes fell on mine, he spun around and began running.

"_Wait_!" I called after him and gently took hold on his wrist with my tiny hand.

The boy stopped in his tracks, his crimson eyes meeting mine for a moment, before looking away shamefully.

"I'm not supposed to talk to anyone." he spoke softly, almost in a quiet purr.

"I just wanted to know..." I bit my bottom lip," What's you're name."

A faint blush covered his cheeks," _Kyo...Sohma_."

"That's a _nice _name!" I smiled excitedly," My name's _Masami_. Mommy told me that was _Obaba's_ name. I'm a _Sohma_ too!"

Kyo glanced away to my hand which delicately held his.

"So, Kyo-_chan_, do you want to play with me? My mommy won't be back for a while..." I asked lightly and whirled around in circles towards the field of flowers.

From the gate, my elder cousin Ayame watched us with a warm gaze, next to Shigure and Hatori.

"_R-really_?" he asked sounding quite surprised.

"_Yup_!" I chuckled, my hand fumbled with a miniature ball in my pocket, tossing it to Kyo," _Catch_!"

His crimson eye's filled with life as he successfully caught the ball in his soft padded hands," I never get to play with other kids, Masami-_chan_."

"Why is that?"

Kyo tossed the ball back to me," Because my mommy says that I'm _special_."

"How are you supposed to have fun _then_?" I asked kindheartedly," It wouldn't be fun staying inside _all_ the time."

"I usually draw a lot and play with my kitty." Kyo pulled out a small orange kitten plushie and stuffed it back into his pocket," Mommy says I don't need any friends."

"That's _silly_!" I rolled my eyes," Everyone needs friends."

Kyo's eyes lit up," Do _you_ friends, Masami-_chan_?"

"Well…_no_." I mumbled," Not really."

"Oh..."

"Will _you_ be my friend, Kyo-_chan_?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine.

"_Um_..." Kyo nibbled on his bottom lip, avoiding my gaze," _Really_?"

"_Yes_!" I smiled, catching his glance once more," I'd _love _to be _BEST_ friends with you Kyo-_chan_!"

"Then..._YES_!" Kyo smirked and swung our arms about.

"_YAY_!" I beamed, hugging his waist, my short arms barely reaching around him.

Kyo nearly drowned in my long pink hair as it covered his face.

"_Oops_!" I grinned mischievously, pulling away, prodding my finger into his side," _TAAAAAG_, you're _IT_!"

Kyo rolled his eyes playfully and darted right behind me as we ran through the field of lilies.

_**A year passed and only seemed to bring us closer... **_

"Masami-_chaaan_!" Kyo called from behind me as I pitifully attempted to push myself on the swing.

"Hello Kyo-_chan_..." I murmured in a sour mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked studying the swing as I kicked my feet in the dirt underneath.

My bottom lip puckered out in pure anger," I can't push myself on this _stupid_ swing!"

Kyo smirked a tad and stood behind me, grabbing the chains to the swing set," I could push you, Masami-_chan_."

"Oh, _please_ do!" I beamed exited for once," Thank you Kyo-_chaaaan_!"

Kyo's hands met my back a few times until I could finally kick on my own.

He took a seat next to me on the other swing," I had to dodge everyone to get out of the house today. I didn't get caught though."

"That's good." I finally stopped swinging once my legs gave out, coming to a halt next to Kyo," I'm happy you did all this just for me, Kyo-_chan_."

"I didn't _JUST _sneak out to meet you Masami-_chan_." he blushed faintly and glanced away, somewhat coming closer.

"Why, Kyo-_chan_?" I blinked confused at his softer voice.

"I wanted to do _this_."

Kyo leaned in and softly kissed my cheek, going back to smiling that mischievous smirk he had.

"You're so mean, Kyo-_chan_." I glared playfully pushing at his shoulder," We _really_ are best friends aren't we?"

"_Yup_, and we _always_ will be." Kyo stuck out his tongue and chuckled.

My lips pursed under the sakura tree as the sun reflected off of Kyo's hair, nearly blinding me.

"Geeze, _orangy-head_!" I lightly poked his arm and giggled," Don't make me go blind!"

"Well, _Pinky_, I _REALLY_ wouldn't be talking!" Kyo ruffled my darkening hair and beamed," _Haha_! I messed up your hair!"

I pouted in a sarcastic manner, giggled, and flipped my hair," Oh look! I made it _all_ better."

"When we get older, I'm gonna mess up your hair _all_ the time, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!" he smirked and rested his head on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off and poked his sides.

"I got _you_!" I grinned falling over on him from laughter.

"_Yup_!" Kyo beamed happily," And you _always _will."

_**The best time of those wonderful five years were that they were with you... **_

"Happy birthday, Masami-_chan_." Kyo's arms enveloped my waist as I blew out the ten candles on the cake," What did you wish for?"

"Do you even know how _OLD_ that question is?" I asked, a small giggle escaping my lips as I attempted to keep a straight face.

"Oh come on, Masami-_chan_," Kyo chuckled as I sat in the rather large chair," I already know what you wished for."

"What was it?" I squinted my eyes and smirked.

Kyo clucked his tongue," Now if I told you that, it would ruin the _WHOLE_ aspect of being a wish, now wouldn't it."

Mom rolled her eyes at us kids and snapped a quick picture before disappearing into the living room to get our cousins for cake.

Yuki approached slowly with a small present and Kyo gave off a harsh glare.

"Kyo-_chan_, sit _down_." I pushed him gently into a chair, and took the present from the nervous boy," Thank you Yuki-_chan_."

"You're w-welcome, Masami-_chan_."

A low growl escaped from Kyo's throat and Yuki just glared back.

"Thank you again Yuki-_chan_!" I pecked his forehead and tugged on Kyo's sleeve," Tell my mother Kyo-_chan_ and I went for a walk."

Yuki nodded and watched as I pulled Kyo out of the door.

Only two feet out of the door, Kyo collapsed to the ground.

"Kyo-_chaaaan_!" I fell to his side only to meet that same mischievous smirk," _Ohhh_! You're so _evil_!"

He ran his hand through his orange hair and propped himself up on his elbow," So what did the _dumb_ rat get you?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I didn't open it yet." I glanced down at the box.

"Well, don't wait!" Kyo tapped the box excitedly," _Open it_!"

My fingers ran along the dark purple wrapping paper, taking it off layer by layer.

Deciding to save the bow, I stuck it to Kyo's ear and laughed at how funny he looked.

"You're just like _my own _little _kitty_ Kyo-_chan_!" I giggled opening a small box to find a silver necklace with a lotus on it," _Aww_..."

"What, does it _suck_?"

My fist knocked over Kyo's head making him groan.

"_Nope_. Just the opposite." I sighed placing it around my neck.

"Is it better than _my_ present?" Kyo pouted and batted his eyelashes.

"Nothing is better than your present Kyo-_chan_."

I gave him a quick hug and smiled.

He had given me the _Love_ of a Friend.

_**Even though we couldn't always be together... **_

It was raining outside, and the summer was coming to an end.

However, being with Kyo made everything twice as better.

"Even if we were to go to school the next day, Kyo-_chan_ would be right next to me, prepared to take on the day."

"Either that, or right next to you, skipping school." Kyo laughed as I splashed his face with water forming a pool on the ground.

"You're _silly_, you know that?" I snorted making him laugh harder," Don't _make fun _of me, Kyo-_chaaan_!"

Kyo's head rested gently on my shoulder," But really Masami-_chan_. _Daisuki da yo.._."

"What if we never see each other again, Kyo-_chan_?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder," What would you do?"

"Don't talk _nonsense_." Kyo spoke softly, resting his head on mine," Nothing can separate us, Masami...I won't let them."

"_Ai shitteru_, Kyo." I whispered into his silky orange hair," _Daisuki da yo_."

_**We fought to the end...And look where we're at now **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rain pelted the roof as my eyes were still shut tight, awaiting for Kyo's return.

Faint vibrations could be heard as someone passed through the front gate, rain tumbling down their skin.

Flaming orange hair glew in the moonlight and what seemed like a huge weight lifted from my chest.

Even though I didn't attempt to stand, the figure stopped and gazed at me though sad, swollen eye.

"Kyo-..._chan_..." I spoke softly, gathering myself to my feet," _Kyo-chan_!"

Rain crashed onto my frail skin, as I ignored the designated stepping stones, bolting towards my best friend.

A mixture of tears and rain stained both of our faces as both continued to soak us to the bone.

"_Masami_...I'm sorry I'm late."

My head shook violently as fresh tears sprouted from my eyes," _No_...don't be."

A miniscule smile spread over his lips as my thumb traced under his eye, wiping away any tears that formed.

My fingers trailed lightly over his lips and neck, pulling him to me as I held him close," _Ai shitteru_..._aishitteru_, _Kyo_-_kun_."

Kyo's arms wrapped around my shoulders and his chin buried itself in my hair," _Masami_..._daisuki day yo_..._zutto_."

_**-The Sohma Main House-**_

Akito's finger traced up Kureno's tight chest as he tensed up.

"What's wrong,...Kureno?" Akito asked, smirking," Is it that '_beloved_' sister of yours?"

"_Masami_, you mean?"

Silence grew between the two as the name of Kureno's young sibling rang through his mind.

"_Say_ Kureno," Akito paused, a thin smile tracing her lips," Do you _want_...go meet Masami and that _vile_ Tohru Honda?"

"What made you think _that_, Akito-_san_?" Kureno's eyes reflected in Akito's making a low growl escape her throat.

"She should be _isolated _like before. Besides, the existence of the _gorgon _is annoying in and of itself. Tohru and that _damn wench_. I'd be quite justified in _exterminating_ them."

Kureno's head bobbed on his shoulders as his heart stung from Akito's words, images of the cruel beatings his sister received flashing through his throbbing skull.

"But you see...I'm such a _kind_ person by nature." Akito humored herself and sighed," I think it might be nice to grace the _gorgons_ with a little enjoyment. As long as Masami's here, she will _always_ be _alone_."

"But she's _not _alone." Kureno spoke up, a hint of anger in his voice," Kyo-_kun_'s with her, isn't he?"

Akito remained quiet until she turned around," Is it _fun_ being with a _monster_?"

_**-Shigure's House-**_

-**Masami's POV**-

The sun rose the next morning to bring a fresh new beginning.

Bao was in the kitchen with Ayame-_nii_ and Kisa-_chan_ obviously preparing breakfast.

A warm breath caressed my neck as I snuggled deeper into Kyo's arms, burying my head into his neck.

However, all sweet moments have to end sometime.

Flashes of light filled the room as I stuck my head under the pillows.

"Oh _come on_, Gure-_nii_! I'm trying to sleep!" I whined as Shigure snickered still taking pictures.

"You _asshole_!" Kyo growled," Didn't you _hear_ her! _GET THE HELL OUT_!"

A loud yelp come from a certain dog as something broke.

My hair was all knotted as I came up to see Bao with a wooden spoon that was broken in half and a passed out Shigure-_nii_.

"Thank you, Bao-_chan_!" I smiled as she waved and hauled Shigure away by the collar.

"I _swear_!" Kyo sighed leaning back on the bed," That _stupid_ dog is so _immature_ for his age."

"And you're _not_, Kyo-_kun_?" I asked and rested my head in the palm of my hand," You're _always_ getting into _pointless_ fights with Yuki-_kun_!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and smirked, clenching his fist in the air," And I'll beat that _damn _rat, I can feel it!"

There was a knock at the door.

"_Yes_?" I asked cracking open the door," Who is it?"

Hatori's light brown eyes reflected in mine as I stepped back allowing him in, his eyes passing to Kyo who yawned and sat up.

"I've come to send Kyo to Akito. He wishes to speak to you..._alone_." Hatori glanced at me as my heart dropped.

_What does Akito want now_?

It's been weeks since the incident, and besides, we were on vacation.

Today was the third day at the Sohma Summer Home.

"M-May I ask _why_ Akito wants to see h-him?" I stuttered trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't give me that information." Hatori sighed and leaned in the doorway," I'd advise you to get dressed and ready. Akito doesn't like to wait, and neither does Shigure."

"What does Shigure have to do with this?" Kyo growled as he sat up, pulling on a red t-shirt.

"He, is the one taking you to Akito-_san_." he answered rather calmly and walked out.

"Kyo, _I_-"

"I'll be fine, and listen. I want you to have fun, _okay_?" Kyo smiled and stood, walking over to where I trembled," Don't worry about me."

Kyo's lips fell gently on my forehead and he pulled away, walking down the stairs into the living room.

A small tear raced down my cheek as I madly wiped away at it.

"Masami-_chaaan_!"

Blond hair clouded my view as Momiji jumped onto my back, wrapping his arms about my neck," Why the long face?"

"You know Momiji-_chan_, you're getting a little to big for this." I chuckled and held him to me as a few tears dripped into his blonde locks," _I'm sorry_..."

"Masami, it's great! Kyo can finally be accepted into the Sohma fam-" Tohru turned the corner as a smile fell from her lips," W-what's wrong?"

Momiji looked up at her as his head rested on my shoulder," She's worried about Kyo."

"Why are you worried? Kyo can _finally_ be accepted into the Sohma family, _right_?" Tohru smiled weakly and noticed the hard glare I cast at the wall.

"Akito _is_-"

"No, Momiji-_chan_." I sent my frigid gaze at Tohru, taking Rin's advice," She's better off _not_ knowing. Besides...she should have _never_ gotten involved."

Momiji gazed back and forth at us, but nodded.

Tohru just looked down.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-_chan_." I rose to my feet and dusted off," You're just to good of a person to ever get mixed up in something as _twisted_ as our family curse."

"Masami, _I_-" Tohru cut herself off and a warm smile spread over her lips," Masami-_chan_, if it helps, let's take a trip to the beach."

My cloudy eyes came back up to meet her warm teal ones," That would be nice, Tohru-_chan_. Thank you."

Tohru nodded and grasped my hand and led us down the hall," Let's be going now."

**-Reader's POV-**

"Why do you want to see me?"

Akito sat before Kyo, playing with what look like a small ornament.

"The bet you made with me...about whether or not you could beat Yuki." Akito gazed out a window," I told you didn't I? You just _can't_ beat him, can you? That was _sealed_ by your _fate_...you're own _blood_."

Hatred coursed through Kyo's blood as he glared strongly at his sickly cousin.

"It looks to me, like I will be _winning _that bet."

"_How_...How dare you just decide that! I still have _plenty _of time left!" Kyo yelled, watching as Akito tossed the ornament in the air.

"You would tell me...that which you don't know?"

The hard ball of wood hit Kyo's cheek as Akito chucked it at him from across the room.

"Why don't you _understand_? Have you _forgotten_?" he asked standing up and pointing a slender finger at Kyo," _You_ need to remember that you are a _monster_, and it because you are a _monster_, that you're mother _died_. _You_...Kyo, _killed_ you're own _mother_."

Akito's pale hand grasped Kyo's wrist as he glance away, trying to get free of his reach, "Stop it! _STOP IT_! Don't _TOUCH ME_!"

"Your _poor_ mother...even though she gave birth to _a monster in human skin_, she bravely _protected_..._raised_ it...but in the end, it was to much for her. The _little monster killed _her. And that _little monster son_, wouldn't even _mourn her death_." A twisted smirk spread over Akito's lips as his grip tightened around Kyo's wrist," _You_, should have been the one to _die_. Besides, however you look at it, _everyone_ would have been a lot _happier_ if you would have _never been born_."

Images of the past spread rapidly through Kyo's head until he cracked," _STOP IT_!..._Please_ stop..._please_ just stop..."

"You know, I think perhaps the reason you've been spurred on in your _misunderstanding_ is...because of _Masami Sohma_?" Akito released his grip on Kyo as he fell to his knees," I hear she _never _saw you're _true_ form. Amazing isn't it? But even she, is a monster. And that Tohru Honda...she's a little to _good natured_, like an _angel_ or the _holy mother_...or rather...a _monster_?"

Kyo's eyes shot open as the pupils grew smaller in size.

"They're _freaks_ just like you. At least...Masami has the _backbone_ to admit that she is a _Monster_. She has _several_ times. Crying out to me and Kureno how '_alone_' she was after you up and '_disappeared_'." Akito chuckled and sighed," Even being the _monster_ that she is, Masami would still run away. I can imagine her _screaming_ like a little girl for her _beloved_ mother and brother. Cursing why she was _cursed_ with such a-"

"_How_…How can you say that about her!" Kyo stood up, clearly shaking from mixed emotions," You don't know _anything_..._you_ weren't there when it happened! _You_ didn't it so how..._You don't_..."

Akito eye narrowed at Kyo as he trembled with finding the words.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW ALONE SHE WAS THEN_! _SO HOW CAN YOU SAY THOSE THINGS_!"

"Oh, _shut up_..." Akito held his hands over his ears and rolled his eyes," Shut up! _Shut up_! _Ahhhhh_!"

"_SHE HELD ONTO ME BECAUSE_-"

-**Kyo's POV**-

_When did it start?_

_When did I start thinking that..._

_My name..._

_Had such a ring to it whenever she would say it?_

_When did I start telling myself that I..._

_Would do anything..._

_Over and over again..._

_If I knew it would make her smile?_

_When did I start..._

_Loving you so much I couldn't stand it?_

_Masami..._

My hand came up to feel tears treading down my cheeks.

"_Kyo_, why are you crying?" Akito's eyes shot at me," Is it that you're mortified, or could it be...that you '_love_' her? _You_ and _Masami Sohma_?"

Laughter rang through out the room.

"That would be _perfect_!" Akito bellowed, nearly keeling over," For a _monster_...to fall in _love_ with a _monster_."

I froze in my spot, suddenly aware of what he was saying, and his laughter stopped, only for his hand to sail across my cheek.

"It's not _my_ fault. It's _your_ fault for refusing to understand, and that _monster's_ for thinking she's so _special_ even though she's an _outsider_!"

Before Akito could raise his hand again I caught it," If you _hate_ her that much...then _why_ did you send her back to _me_! You could have just _CONFINED_ her! _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING_!"

-**Reader's POV**-

The room grew silent until Akito's croaky voice whispered," You always make _ME_ out to be the _BAD GUY_!"

"_Akito_-"

"_WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM_? _DO YOU ACTUALLY...LOVE THAT WOMAN_!"

"_I_-"

"_YOU DESPICABLE MONSTER_! _YOU_ killed _YOUR_ own _MOTHER_ and _NOW_..._YOU_ think _YOU_ have the _RIGHT_ to _FALL IN LOVE_! _YOU THINK YOU'D BE ALLOWED SUCH A THING_!"

Kyo froze in his spot.

Only thinking about what Akito said.

Masami's kind words rang through his mind.

Pictures of what they used to be, passing by, through his memory.

_Her smile_..

_Her laughter_..

All from him.

"Say, Kyo...think _carefully_," Akito paused, shoving his hands into his loose kimono sleeves," _Who_ is the one at most fault? _Who_ is the one responsible for putting you into this _awkward_ position?"

"It's _me_..."

"But _surely_ most of this lies in between those _scheming_ women."

"_I_-" Kyo choked on his own words, trying his hardest to find the courage," _No_...I _don't_...I _don't_..._love_ her. I'll _never_ fall in love..."

"That's right..." Akito grinned and shifted his gaze to Kyo's clenched fists," I see I was jumping to conclusions. For _once_, you've judged _wisely_. Although, you'll still be confined, but don't worry, _I'll_ be with you...so you won't be lonely." Akito kneeled down and placed his hands on Kyo's trembling shoulders," I _like_ you. I really do..._love_ you...Kyo. From now on, be a good boy, and enjoy the time you have left...living on the '_outside_'."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH YEAH! I'm on an up-dating frenzy! Thank you all who review! I really appreciate it...and thanks to all who mamke nice and noteable comments! Flamers bum me out, but oh well. Bai-Bai for now!**


	7. I Speak In Actions, Not Words

**Disclaimer:** Dammit, I hate disclaimers. Well, to make this short, I don't own Fruits Basket, like I said in the first six stories and more. Besides that, I own most of the plot line of course, and the main character, Masami-_chan._ **Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Masami's POV-**

The sun beat down on my back as Tohru and I worked frantically on building a beautiful sand castle.

However, Momji wheeled Tohru away to show her a diving trick he had learned from Haru, leaving me all alone.

"Masami!"

My head spun around, only to greet the shining rays of the sun.

That until arm's slinked gently around my shoulders from behind...

Lips brushing the shell of my ear.

"_Masami_..."

"Kyo-_kun_?" I asked leaning back into his warm embrace.

"Kyo-_kun_!"

Our heads spun towards Tohru who rushed at us both.

Tohru paused for a moment to catch her breath and then spoke," You're back so soon! Did you forget something? And-_oh_! You're cheek is-"

"Yeah, I had a little fight." Kyo rubbed his cheek and pulled us both to our feet.

"A fight with Akito-_san_!" Tohru nearly fainted.

"He said I don't have to come back." Kyo looked at me as it felt as if my heart exploded.

"_EH_!" Tohru fell over, but I helped her up.

"But I don't mind not being invited. I guess..." Kyo's hand traced up my spine," I guess I just don't care anymore...I guess I...have everything I need right here."

Tohru gazed at us both lovingly and sighed aloud with happiness," Welcome back, Kyo-_kun_!"

"_Yeah_...It's good to be back."

"_Tohru_!" Momiji wailed in the background," It still have to show you my trick!"

"I'm coming!" she answered, running to join them.

My eyes gazed back up at Kyo, who smiled happily down upon me.

**-Kyo's POV-**

_I don't want to trample anything..._

_Ever again._

_I did wish..._

_That you would stick with me wherever I ended up..._

_But..._

_I don't wish that anymore._

_I couldn't possibly..._

_Wish my fate on you._

_I won't wish it._

_But please..._

_At least..._

_At least, during the time I have left..._

_I want--_

Masami giggled madly and twirled away from me, a light blush over her cheek," Kyo, stop looking at me like that! You're making me blush!"

A smile spread over my lips as I wrapped my arm around her waist," Let's go get something to eat. Fish sounds really good right now."

"Sounds _excellent_!" she leaned in and beamed brightly as I pulled her along.

_I want to be near you..._

_Until the time when I must go away._

_I want to be with you till the end._

**-Masami's POV-**

"_Momiji_!"

"_Put some clothes on runt_!"

"_Tohru, watch out_!"

"_Ah! Umm_..."

"_No_! _Don't go in there_!"

"_AHH_!"

"_No, No_! _This way_!"

Momiji walked around aimlessly, clearly dizzy from Kyo's punch over the head.

Not only was he lost, but also naked, walking around the beach.

While everyone else was screaming, I grabbed a towel and my over shirt and pulled it over his head, taking his crying form into my arms.

Kyo followed close behind as I bounced a tear filled rabbit in my arms, holding an icepack to his head.

"You know he's not _totally_ defenseless! He is _15_ you know!" Kyo leaned against the counter as I treated Momiji's bruise.

However, I really didn't hear Kyo as I was zapped into my motherly instinct mode.

"Kyo-_kun_, can you get a change of clothes for Momiji-_chan_?" I asked, smiling weakly at him as I dried the young boy's tears.

Kyo stood still for a moment, watching me take care of the little rabbit," You know...you look like a _worried mother_."

A deep flush blew over my cheeks as Kyo left to retrieve Momiji's clothes.

"Oh! Is Masami-_oneechan_ in _looooooove_?" Momiji nudged my side, holding the icepack to his head.

"Momiji-_chan_!" I giggled and looked away towards the door," What's taking him so long?"

Suddenly, Shigure peaked through the door," Kuro-_nii_! I found her!"

My mouth nearly dropped open as Kureno entered the room," Good morning, Masami-_chan_."

"M-Momiji, go get you're clothes from Kyo." I stuttered backup against the counter, taking the icepack and throwing it in the sink.

"I couldn't help but notice you on the beach." Kureno said calmly," You looked…_happy_."

My heart dropped," Akito isn't here…is he?"

"_No_." Kureno spoke," I just wanted to see you again...and say...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like a _true_ brother."

Kyo entered the room with a dark aura about him, standing protectively behind me," What are _you_ doing here?"

"Visiting my little sister." he answered with a hint of anger in his voice," Is it a _crime_?"

"Akito's not here is he?" Kyo growled eyeing him closely.

"No, I decided to come _alone_." Kureno smirked slightly," Actually, I sort of ran away for a while."

"_Kureno_...why do you stay at _his_ side?" I asked out of the blue, wanting an answer why he was never their for me," Why does Akito cherish you so?"

Kureno's crimson eyes riveted on me, but turned away," That is none of _you're_ concern. I'll see you around...Masami-_chan_."

Things grew silent as he left, Kyo stepping closer.

"Why was _he_ here?" Kyo asked, not bothering to turn me around.

My shoulders fell and I sighed," I always looked up to him and _envied_ him for being at Akito's side. I thought it would be an _honor_..."

"_Masa_-"

"But as I grew older and he forced us apart, I also lost contact with my elder brother." I spoke softly, letting a tear race down my cheek," Now I know what he means...why he stood at Akito's side, even when Akito gives us shit..."

Kyo stayed silent and my hand fell onto the counter for support.

"The reason he comes to check on me after I visit Akito..." My voice came out into a whisper," It's because...he's my brother."

_**-Shigure's House-**_

**-Masami's POV-**

Something hard poked into my side as I let out a barely audible groan," _Ugh_..._go away_..._I'm sleeping_."

"Masami-_chan_, wake up!" came a young girl's quiet voice," I want to show you something!"

"_Hm_?"

My eyes blinked open to see two bright orange eyes," Kisa-_chan_, what are you doing up this early?"

"It's ten o'clock silly." Kisa giggled and tugged on my hand," There's something special I made for you downstairs!"

"Really?" I smiled and sat myself up on an elbow and kissed her forehead," Well in that case, I'll be right down. Just let me take care of my kitty first, okay?"

"Yes, _onee-chan_!" Kisa blushed and exited our peaceful bedroom.

The bird chirped outside, and I could tell it was a beautiful and bright day, just from how the light shone from the window.

A breeze blew my hair from my face since the window had been left open from when Kyo opened it at twelve last night, complaining that it was uber hot.

"Kyo-_chan_..." I whispered into the fluffy orange hair," It's time to wake up."

"What time _is_ it?" Kyo let out a low groan as I gently nibbled his ear.

"Like I said, time to get up." I chuckled and kissed his collar bone," The sun is shining and it's going to be a _wonderful_ day! Maybe we can go visit Shishou later."

Kyo sat up against the headboard, wiping the sleep from his eyes," Sound like a plan to me..._I guess_."

"You're just to tired right now, _huh_?" I leaned against his shoulder and played with his fingers," You were up all night working on that project over there."

"_Yeah_..." Kyo mumbled and rested his chin on my forehead," School really does catch up to you after a long break."

"_Mmhm_." I nodded and kicked my legs off of the bed," I wonder if Bao-_chan_ is back from her college field-trip. She said she would

arrive late if she did."

"Trust me, when Bao gets here, we will _definitely_ know." Kyo got up too and wrapped his arms about my waist as I examined myself in the mirror.

"What is it?" I asked as he stared with a calm and relaxed smile across his face.

Kyo buried his face into my neck while caressing my sides," Maybe we could take the day off,_ just the two of us_."

"_Oh_! That reminds me!" I giggled and pulled on his arm," Kisa said she had a surprise for me downstairs!"

"_So_?..."

"You will come with me, _right_?" I pouted and stuck out my upper lip," _Please_?"

Kyo twitched and finally gave in," _Fine_!"

"_Love_ you!" I glomped him making his ears pop out with a heavy blush over his face.

"That's _enough_!" Kyo groaned as he turned beet-red," _I can't breath_!"

"Aww, no '_love you_' for me?" I poked his chest and smirked seductively," I feel so hurt..."

However, he smirked back and stepped closer after catching my finger with his free hand," I _told_ you, Masami. I don't have to tell you what you already know."

"If you don't _tell_ me, then how about you _show_ me?" I counted as I backed him up against a wall," You said that was your _specialty_."

"Whatever you say." Kyo grinned mischievously and lowered his lips onto mine and pulled away quickly," Is that good enough?"

"That doesn't tell me _anything_!" I bit my lower lip as I tried to hold back my laugher," I don't think it worked."

"Then shall I try again?" Kyo recited and captured my lips in a more passion-filled kiss, tracing his tongue along my bottom lip. A few seconds passed until we pulled apart and I giggled merrily.

"_Yay_!" I cheered," I think worked!"

"Good, now lets go check on that surprise!" Kyo placed his hands on my hips and lead me down the stairs.

"This is so _exciting_!" I giggled and pranced through the house like a small child waking up on Christmas morning," Come on, _slowpoke_!"

"_Onee-chan_?" Haru's head peaked out of the living room doorway," We're all in here."

"Haru-_kun_!" I called and buried his face in my chest on accident, bounding into the room where everyone stood merely.

"What's with all the decorations and stuff?" I asked clueless.

Everyone glanced at each other with sweat-drops making me grow nervous," You really don't know?"

A humongous yellow box resided in the middle of the room wrapped with red ribbon, and it somehow began to..._shake_?

I approached with caution reaching out to poke it, but suddenly it exploded, sending me into Kyo's arms," _Whoa_!"

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASAMI-CHAN_!" Bao wailed around like a mad-woman with neon glowing bracelets, a cone-shaped party hat, and a noise blower thing," _I'M BACK_!"

The room fell silent as the remainder of the confetti fell from the ceiling onto my head," _Yeah_...I'm going back to sleep."

"But it's your-"

"_AYA_!" I shrieked and jumped into his arms as he walked through the door.

"_Oh_, Masami-_chan_!" Aya chuckled out loud and spun me around," _Happy 18th_!"

"Thank you Aya-_nii_!" I cuddled into his chest like a small kitten as he carried me back into the living room, earning a hard glare from Kyo.

"I believe this is _your_ _runaway Princess_?" Ayame gently placed me into Kyo's arms, making that stone face turn into a blushing mess," Take care!"

Throwing me over his shoulder, Kyo wheeled me back up into his room," I _swear_, you just get yourself into a load of trouble, _don't __you_?"

"I guess!" I smiled innocently and bounced around on his bed," So what are you taking me to do for my birthday? Something _fun_ and _entertaining_, I hope!"

"_Wait_! Who said I was going to take you somewhere?" Kyo stuttered with a heavy blush.

"You mentioned it yourself, and besides, you _always_ take me somewhere for my birthday." I answered nodding my head," You still owe me for all those years we missed."

"What about _my_ birthdays?" he asked, carefully stepping closer," What are we going to do about those?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait until _your_ birthday comes along." I shrugged and poke his nose," Ready to go to Shishou's?"

Kyo stood up and dusted off his white polo shirt with crimson stripes, examining his baggy tan capris," I'm all dressed. It's not like we're

going to go train on your birthday."

"_Oh_, that's _disappointing_," I pouted and glanced down at my white and red dress," Want to head out now?"

"Anything to get away from _this _place." Kyo shuddered as his crimson eyes flew across the room.

_He really doesn't like it here?_

"You okay Kyo-_chan_?" I asked holding out my hand to cup his cheek," Are you not feeling well?"

"_No_, I'm fine."

Kyo smiled warmly and caressed my hand," Let's head out the back way, just so they won't see us!"

"You're so _stealthy_..." I joked and peaked his cheek, running towards the window, swinging my legs out," _Come on_!"

"Masami! Be care-_AHH_!"

Dropping out of the window, I landed gracefully on my feet," _Hah_!"

Kyo seemed as if he had just suffered a sever heart attack as he hung limply out of the window.

The look he always had after Aya came and went.

"Are you coming or _not_?" I called up to him, and before I knew it, he was pulling me down the stone path.

Curling up in a little ball inside, I felt warm as I pressed up against his arm.

Kyo purred a bit and blush as we passed numerous people, attempting rather poorly to find Shishou's house without disrupting the nice built up silence we shared that kept things peaceful.

Besides, we were enjoying ourselves and being together all alone for a few...however long we were lost.

**-Kyo's POV-**

The sun danced across her features as she spun around in the park we stopped by, laughing gleefully out loud.

People watches and chuckled, especially the older citizens who apparently thought she was adorable.

Which she was.

The way she could act so pure and young, full of life after all that had happened to us.

This is why I loved her so much. The way she stayed with me through everything...

"Kyo-_kun_, join me!" Masami grabbed my hands in-between hers and pulled me to my feet," Let's dance!"

"But, what about Shishou's _hou_-"

"We'll find it soon enough!" she clucked her tongue and spun us around," It's only noon, and we have all day!"

Her eyes flickered with excitement as she kept speaking, shining in a radiant shade of green, matching the park scenery.

Framing her clear face was her long red hair, making those emerald orbs stand out even more.

My stomach lurched a bit as I notice my heart beating faster, and the tightening of my pants._  
_

_Masami is beautiful, flawless, in the sunlight..._

_Imagine her in the dark..._

_Crying out in pain underneath you..._

_Begging for more!_

_Ah!_

_No!_

_Don't think of that!_

_Dance, right?_

"Just dance!" I said sharply and pulled away from her suddenly, trying to get those detailed images out of my head," _Oh_, sorry!"

"What's the matter?" Masami tilted her head and placed a hand on my shoulder," Are you alright, Kyo-_kun_? Let's get to Shishou's house, I bet he's wondering where we are."

"_Right_." I nodded curtly and took her hand in mine, tracing her fingers," I'm fine, don't worry. I was just thinking again."

"Well stop thinking and be happy for once and a while!" she jeered merrily and kissed my cheek making my knees weak," I can't stand to see you dazed and confused, unless by me, that is!"

"I'm not dazed and confused!" I barked, but recoiled and placed my arm about her shoulder as we walked on," Listen, Masami-_chan_...You've heard it before and all, but I-"

"_Hey_!" Masami leapt in front of me with a finger pointed in my face," What did you just tell me about something I already know?"

A sly grin spread across her lips as she stood on her tippy-toes, placing a light kiss on my lips.

Her hand ran up the side of my neck and into my hair, pulling me closer.

Not that I didn't kiss back or anything.

_I would be crazy if I didn't._

**-Masami's POV-**

My back hit a tree with a soft _dosa_, as Kyo's lips trailed over my neck.

"_K-Kyo-kun_..." I grasped his hair between my fingers, occasionally tugging earning a low purr from him," We're going to be late..."

"Hm, well that's to bad to them, _huh_?" Kyo growled lustfully and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck.

The sun was somewhat overhead signaling that it was sometime between two and three.

A jolt went through my insides as I felt Kyo's hips gently grind into mine," Kyo, _now_ is _not_ the _time_, and _here_-"

"_No_...it's not _that_," Kyo interrupted silently, his warm breath falling over me skin," _It's something else_."

"What?"

"Something I _didn't_ tell you."

"What didn't you tell me?"

_It's going to rain this evening..._

"Kyo, I'm worried..."

My eyes began to water as he pulled me closer and back into the open.

"It's _okay_..." Kyo coaxed and wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs," It's your birthday, and I promise to do nothing to ruin it!"

"_Kyo_-"

"I _promise_."

"You've _never_ done anything to ruin it!" I lightly chuckled, but it died off," You just worry me _a lot_."

"It's funny..." Kyo began but paused looking at me then to the cement.

"What?" I asked and flipped my hair over my shoulder," Are you confused or thinking again?"

Kyo smiled and shook his head," _Nope_. I'm just curious about how you think of your birthday so far?"

"Well, a lovely journey through the park, getting lost with my lover..._ummm_...making out in an old lady's backyard..." I bit my bottom lip and beamed," _So far so good_!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist," You're _weird_."

"_Yup_!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First off, I would like to thank Mura-_chan_ for reviewing every chapter of this series. She surely keeps me at this, huh? Well I hope you all, including Mura-_chan_ of course, enjoy this one. You too, Mimi-_chan_!**


	8. Of Memories and Young Mothers

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, as I said before a million times, I do NOT own Furuba. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, since I am no comparison to the almighty Takaya-_sensei_. So yes, no lets indulge ourselves in another tasty and _frivolous_ episode of MY version of Fruits Basket…which rocks…YIPPEE! **

**And yes Kamura-_chan_, you make the perfect stalker. Keep reading and reviewing you sly, sly reader person! XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Kazuma's POV**-

A calm breeze wafted through the room, cooling up the heated interior of my dojo.

Today was a very special day for a very important person in my life, yet she hasn't arrived yet.

The young doctor sat in the corner of the white room, sipping her coffee and occasionally glancing out of the window.

"Kazuma-_san_, I am sorry to say, but I think it is best if Masami returns to Akito-_san_," Haruko Sohma brushed her red bangs out of her emerald eyes. "Kureno told me about the recent happenings, and he even suggested it himself."

Her white lab coat fluttered as the wind caught it since she sat next to the open window, and her sharp features attempted to hold their strong appearance.

"Excuse me for this Haruko-_san_, but I think she is better off living with Shigure-_san_ then being cooped up in the Main House." I spoke carefully, not to go against the mother's wishes.

Her head bobbed up and down slowly," I'd love to believe that, but from what I've heard, her sudden release has driven Akito to the…_edge_ again. You know very well that-"

"Yes, I know that she will only be hurt more." I nodded and glanced down into the teal cup I held between my hands. "But, you have yet to collect Masami's feelings of this sudden transfer, _ne_?"

Haruko shook her head and tucked a strand of ruby hair behind her ear," Kureno was the one who suggested the whole movement. He didn't give me an answer why, even after I offered to bring her back into our home."

The room grew quiet and all that could be heard was the birds chirping on the outside of the dojo.

"I hope you realize that today is the birth date of your daughter, and that this news wouldn't be the best way to greet her," I stated and set my tea cup onto the glass table," Haruko-_san_, I think...That it would be best if you would have _never_ brought her into the Sohma household."

The woman's eyes fell onto the bamboo mat beneath her and wavered to the doorway," Every single one of my babies...are _striped_ from me, and placed into the arms of that _dreadful witch_ of a Head!"

-**_Flashback_**-

The pink sakura petals rustled up over our heads as we both passed through the long aisle of Sohma residences.

"Shishou-_san_, where are we going this early in the morning?" Kyo asked, his grip tightening around my finger," You know I don't like to be _here_."

"That is why you are to stay out here and wait for me to return." I glanced down upon his with a comforting smile and ruffled his flaming orange hair," I'll be back soon enough."

His crimson eyes faltered on my for a moment, before a toothy grin spread rapidly over his lips," Alright! I'll stay _right_ here!"

The preteen crawled up onto the bench and kicked his legs, as I waved and entered the large sliding door.

Elder house-maids graciously walked over and greeted me," Welcome back, Kazuma-_san_."

Bowing respectfully, I followed the women down the dark halls, until we came across a thick, wooden, sliding door.

The youngest maid fell to her knees and slid open the door, welcoming me into the serene room.

Decorated with freshly picked pink lilies and colorful rainbows, the room was perfect for the young female that occupied it.

Light cascaded through the open window which let in a cooling summer breeze, and fell over a small form in a corner who was reading through a thick book.

My feet carried me over to the young girl, and my large hand clasped over her shoulder, making her jump," Oh, _gomen_ Shishou-_san_! I was just studying. Haa-_nii_ told me that it would keep my mind off of the..."

Her bright green eyes fell onto her arm with was brought up into a white sling across her chest.

In black sharpie, there seemed to be names scribbled onto it as she trust it out towards my face," Can you read their names? Aya-_nii _and Gure-_nii _signed it!"

"Is that so?" I smiled warmly and took her into my lap," I suppose this means that you won't be taking lessons for a while now, _ne_?"

The green in her eyes drained, but she came back up," Hatori-_nii_ said that it'll be healed within a few weeks!"

My head fell limply onto her shoulder to see the book she way reading," This isn't Japanese...what is it?"

"It's French, silly!" Masami giggled and pulled my arms around her waist," It's about a pretty girl named _Belle_ who falls in love with a _hideous_ beast. Later, she falls in love with the beast and breaks the curse over all of the animals in the castle. This is my favorite book now!"

I sudden irony of the story and the Sohma curse caught my attention and I chuckled.

"Who taught you how to read French?" I asked impressed at the twelve-year-old's sudden knowledge.

Masami rolled her eyes, as if expecting me to know," Aya-_nii,_ off course! He comes by to visit quite often, and he keeps me company. It gets lonely here…"

A miniscule sneeze escaped her mouth as she covered her mouth and nose.

As if on cue, a maid dashed into the room and gave Masami a glass of water and a pill," Take this, young mistress, and get some rest. I'm afraid you'll have to leave _now,_ Sohma-_san_."

"That is quite alright." I sat the small girl onto the bean bag next to us and got to my feet," I should be leaving."

"_Bye-bye_, Shishou-_san_!" Masami waved from behind the elder woman.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a dark figure enter the room, and a loud sound of breaking glass.

_Do not turn around, Kazuma...Things will only be worse._

"Akito-_sama_!" The maid ran out of the room and past me towards Hatori's office. "Hatori-_san_, it's Masami-_san_! Akito-_sama_ got into her room!"

The shaggy haired doctor poked his head out of the room, rushing after the maid with a younger Kana behind him.

Her eyes caught mine as they sped by, still following her lover down the hallway towards the sound of shattering glass and china.

The panicked voices of Hatori and Kana echoed through the whole Sohma house as the cruel and harsh words of the sixteen year old rumbled through the walls.

"You took **_him_** from **_me_** you **_stupid_** little **_monster_**!" Akito shrieked and lashed out at the small girl," You're just like my _mother_, you _little_ **_bitch_**! You're always taking _**my** **Jyunishi **_away from **_me_**!"

"I'm n-not a _monster_, Akito-_san_!" Masami squealed," I _love_ you Akito-_san_, _I love you_!"

"**_SHUT UP_**!" Akito yelled one last time, before the door slammed behind me, cutting out the noise from inside the building.

As he said, Kyo remained on the bench, swinging his legs contently.

"Shishou, you're back, but why..." Kyo's crimson eyes scanned mine as he tilted his head," Y-You're crying, Shishou..._why_?"

"It's nothing, Kyo." I muttered," Lets get back to the dojo and train."

"Yes."

-**_End Flashback_**-

"Haruko-_san_...Masami is a very good girl, and I trust that she knows what she wants out of life now." I answered suddenly and stood to lean in the doorway," I believe that Masami living with her cousins, and that Tohru Honda, is improving her current condition."

"What kind of mother am I?" Haruko asked eyes distant and far away.

"One that worries too much." I sighed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder," I believe you will be pleased with her current _mode_. That will help you decide anything further on this _matter_."

"Thank you, Kazuma-_san_. Thank you so much." Haruko wiped her watering eyes and coughed," I really appreciate everything you did for us."

A smile slinked over my lips and I bowed," You're welcome, Sohma-_san_."

**-Masami's POV-**

The dojo house stood out beautifully against the green grasses and the pink cherry blossoms that surrounded it. Vines crawled securely up the paper paneled exterior walls, and outlined the thin wooden bands of the structure.

To the side, a clear blue fountain rippled and made comforting sounds away from the city. Shishou never like living near humanity and kept his dojo and house out in the woods near the mountainous areas.

In the background, the purple mountains stood vibrant against the horizon which painted the world in calming, yet warm colors. Various stepping stones were highlighted under the rays of the sun and resided in the water; they lead the follower into the center of the small pond near the dojo full of lily pads and spectacular fish!

"This place is a _Sanctuary_…" I sighed, relaxing my shoulders as I caught a gently breeze," I've always enjoyed Shishou's dojo!"

Kyo's arm found it's way about my waist and clamped itself onto my hip. The metal studs of my belt shone from where my shirt was raised a little from his finger playing with the him of my shirt, and I chuckled," What do you think you're doing? We're here, aren't we? Well _knock_, Kyo-_kun_!"

Giving him a gentle nudge and clung loosely to his arm after he rapped on the wooden door.

There was a shuffled from inside and the door coasted open smoothly as if Aya-_nii_ had opened it moments before. Standing in the vast opening, a man with a light grey yukata bowed, his short and silver hair shading his eyes.

"Shishou-_san_!" I cheered and leapt at the older man, wrapping my arms about his slim figure," It's been a while, Shishou. How have you been fairing?"

"Well, this is quiet _formal_ coming from you, Masami-_chan_," Shishou tilted his head with a satisfied grin across his lips," You're growing into a rather mature young flower."

"_Ha_, you should have seen her earlier," Kyo rolled his eye, releasing his grip on my hip," She was bouncing off the walls in the park and caused us to get lost-"

"Kyo-_kun_, you promised not to tell him that!" I sharply elbowed him in the side and pouted," _Please_ don't listen to him, Shishou-_san_!"

"It's not my fault you constantly get us lost wherever we go…" Kyo joked and swung our hands into the air as Shishou let us through the front door.

"Please, take a seat in the living room," Shishou held out an arm to the west side of the house were the family room was located," I'll be out in a moment."

"Don't tell me you're cooking something, Shishou," Kyo groaned and rubbed his eyes thinking about the fires of the past experiences. Many ruined meals…what a waste!

"Heaven _forbid_ I cook anything at all," he chuckled lightly and treaded into the kitchen where a warm and sensual meal could be smelt.

"Do you think someone else is here, Kyo?" I asked, leaning my head closer towards Kyo's ear as we took our seat in the spacious room," Kazuma definitely _cannot_ cook that good."

"You just realized?" Kyo smirked and nipped at my ear," Of course, Shishou can't cook that good. It's probably his dumb assistant again since he's always over here."

Groaning, I vibrated my lips by releasing my breath to entertain myself which was rather curious to find out who was here besides ourselves and Shishou.

A woman's frothy and carefree vocals erupted with laughter making my ears perk at the sudden noise. Kyo tensed and was about to stand before a woman with flaming auburn red hair entered with plated of warm food.

"There you two are!" The woman beamed and set down the plates, ruffling her hand through my hair as I let a discrete smirk cross my lips," I thought you two would never arrive; to think that I taught you to not be late."

Kyo watched the lady with complete confusion at who the woman was. I didn't blame him since it had been so long since he last saw her. Plus her hair was a lot shorter since last time she came to visit me at Shishou's house before I began living with Shii-han.

And just as I had expected, I rose to my feet before their eyes and wrapped my arms around the slim and warm figure who I resembled to greatly.

My mother.

**-Kyo's POV-**

A cold wind whipped past my cheeks as Masami stood to embrace the woman in front of us. He long hair flowed over her shoulders and caressed her soft face as she held in a long breath.

"_Mother_…"

The woman's evergreen eyes caught mine making me shiver with excitement at familiar gaze," It's been a while sweetie…you're all grown up and _fruit-full_! Happy, _happy_, birthday!"

Masami pulled away immediately and grabbed my arm, dragging me up to meet her mother who was quiet short, but not as short as her daughter," Mother, this is Kyo Sohma! Remember Kyo-_kun_, Mom?"

A faint blush fell over my cheeks as the woman chuckled at Masami's childishness," _Yes, yes_. And he's grown quite well too! _God_, I probably sound old talking like this. So much for manners, we're family, silly Haruko-_chan_!"

"_Mother_!" Masami chortled and sat her mother down," You're no older than _38_ mother, so don't speak so _down_ about yourself."

I almost choked as I heard how old Masami's mother was. That means that Haruko-_san_ had Masami when she was _21_ and Kureno when she was…_fifteen_! I never notice when I was younger how old Haruko-_san_ was before, until now. Back then she was young and full of life just as Masami is now, and _still_ is!

"How can you do it…" I spoke inaudibly to myself, that made them go quiet. Haruko looked down upon me and made me swallow hard," _W-what_?"

"Nothing, enjoy your meal!" she smiled and raced back into the kitchen," I'll be right back out with Kazuma_-san_. _Oh dear_, I hope he didn't burn the tea."

"How do you _burn_ tea?" Masami raised an eyebrow and leaned back into her seat," Well Kyo-_kun_ , _dig in_!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure _he_ can find a way," I spoke aloud to her, but quiet enough to let only her hear as I served both of us," You're mother…I never knew she was so _young_."

"Well, she married a man from the Sohma family at a young age after she had Kureno-_nii_," Masami shrugged her shoulders and sighed," Six years later, she was walking back from a store close to _nine o'clock _and a man ambushed her in the alley way. That's how I was born."

Kyo bowed his head at the new that was never shared with him," _Oh_…"

"But it's okay, _right_!" Masami nodded and that forgiving smile spread across her cherry lips once again," Mother loves me, and I'm perfectly at rest with myself…at least I _think_ I am."

Her eyes riveted on the meal in front of her as she comfortably ate with her chopsticks, occasionally finding the door and my gaze.

"What are you looking at?" she asked perking up in my direction after slurping a noodle that dangled from her bottom lip," Do I have something on my face _or_-"

**-Kazuma's POV-**

Haruko-_san_ was at my side as we silently laughed, carrying the birthday cake down the hall.

A muffled sound was heard from the room and a ruffle of clothes and material as we glanced at each other, racing to the living quarters.

The two teenagers ate humbly at our arrival as if nothing had happened and I joggled my head to the heavens," Young people these days."

I could tell from the way their hair was disheveled upon their scalps, and the way their lips glew cherry red that they were together just moments ago.

Haruko interrupted the rough silence and began to sing," _Happy birthday to yoooou_!"

All the while, Masami blushed and groaned, leaning into Kyo's shoulder to shield her face as we chuckled and enjoyed ourselves at the table.

But tomorrow was always another day, and what Akito wishes, is bound to happen.

And that is **_Law_**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, suspense! Can you feel it? I sure can, cause I don't know for sure what is going to happen. I do know that Masami needs to find out about Kyo's true curse soon, but I already know what to do with that. I have another idea brewing with Tohru-_bitch_ too, so yeah. I think all of you Tohru-_haters_ out there will love it. It involves blood and gore and all above madness…and more blood. Yes, but that is for the future. _OMG_! Please review, cause we all know you have nothing better to do. That includes you my dear Kamura-_chan_.**


	9. The Sickness

**Disclaimer: I always feel like I'm repeating myself and it's getting really annoying. Ah well, I'll just say it again... I DO NOT own Furuba. The only people I own on here are Masami, Bao, Haruko, and any other OC I created, and forgot in the earlier chapters. But I'm sure everyone already noticed that, hahaha.**

**On to happier terms, I'm really excited that I go this chapter out. It tells a lot about Masami's "true self" if you want to call it that... About reviews? I'm really disappointed in you people...gah. Where are all of you? Well, here are the people who did read and review:**

**Togetic: **You have to admit, blood is fun when it's not yours, but sadly, in this chapter, you'll find out that it's more than that...

**Kamu-san: **Lol, keep reading to find out more! Muahahahahaha!

**Just a note before we start: If you want to enhance the sweet mood of the beginning of this story, play the song "_In My Mind_" by SR-17, or "_The Kill_" by 30 Seconds to Kill. May I suggest YouTube?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-/ Masami's POV /-**

The calm wind caught the white fabric of the sheets, and gently tossed them around. I smiled contently, and peaked over the edge of the balcony to watch the forest as I neatly folded the crisp blankets, and hung them out to dry.

Everyone had left leaving me all alone with nothing to keep me entertained. Luckily Tohru kept a list of things she needed to do before the weekend on top of the counter. I wasn't snooping or anything... just call it '_boredom_'.

The weather was nice and cool though, since autumn was catching up with us. The orange and yellow leaves fell from the forest trees and decorated the grassy floor of the woods. The sky was also very clear and blue, making me beam and sigh with the uttermost happiness.

Things have improved so much since I moved in with my family. Not only my mood and my relationships, but my...health...is improving. I haven't had an attack since living in the Main House. It didn't even worry me anymore since I know everything is going to be alright...even though Akito may still interfere.

From down the stairs, the doorbell rang and echoed through the house. My head popped up from the white sheets as I set them down and raced down the stairs, excited that someone may be there that can keep me from boredom.

"Hello?" I asked sliding open the front door and smiling at the figure who stood there," Ah! Come on in!"

Hatsuharu grinned and walked passed me, slipping off his shoes and placing them in the corner of the stoop. His white hair waved in the small breeze as I closed the front door and stood back," Cleaning I see?"

"Well, yeah..." I blushed and grabbed his hand, leading him back up the stairs into the study where I was once folding sheets," There isn't much else to do around here. I'm here alone since everyone is busy with their own business and what not."

"Sounds exciting," Haru chuckled and plopped into the purple disk chair," That's disappointing...I wanted to come see Yuki."

"Not me?" I blinked and frowned sarcastically," I'm hurt, Haru-chan." The chains on his leather jacket rattled as he shook his head with a smirk. My fingers worked over the last white sheet, folding it nicely and hanging it out on the wire to dry," I'm done with the chores. Do you want anything to drink?"

Steel gray eyes came up to meet mine, white hair falling into them as he sat up," I just wanted to talk with you, but a drink wouldn't-"

Those words faded into the distance as I felt a wave of heat wash over my body, drowning out all of my surroundings. My legs began to weaken as I reached for something to grab onto, but fell limply into Hatsuharu's lap.

"Masa-" Haru's eyes shot down onto me and his lips moved violently, but I couldn't hear anything. All I could feel was a fuzzy substance running down my throat making me choke as I coughed into my hands.

'_The pain fades to numbness_...'

'..._It's coming again_... _I can feel it rushing down my throat, suffocating me_... _The way the fading lights filter through my vision makes the assumption almost clear logic. What's not supposed to be here_..._ is making a violent return_.'

The cold counter pressed against my skin as something wet soaked my skin. A crimson liquid leaked from the creases in my hands and from my bottom lip, dropping into the running water. The red substance mixed with the clear water making it fade as it rushed down the silver drain.

My ears rung horribly, making my temples throb as I fell weakly onto my hands and knees. The blood on my hands seeped into the carpet, still dripping from my mouth as Hatsuharu washed off the counter and ran his hands through his hair.

"Masami, can you hear me now?" Haru asked lightly taking my shoulders into his gloved hands," I'm going to call Hatori and get you to the main house."

"N-no! I'm not sick anymore!" I gasped, choking on my own blood as I attempted to stand," I don't want to go back! I'm d-doing so much better!"

"You need medical attention, and don't you dare tell me otherwise!" Haru yelled and thrust me back onto the side of the bathtub," Sit here and wait."

'_Akito_... _I don't want to go back_... _he'll be mad with me_!' Tears seeped down my cheeks as I cried, wiping them away with my bloodied hands,'_ I'm not sick_! _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING_!'

The front door was wide open as I gazed at it intently through my blurry vision. My mind flashed over and over again with the possibilities to what would most likely happen if I were to return, or if I would stay.

"Akito..."

'**_HE WILL BE CONFINED BECAUSE OF YOU!'_**

"No..."

_**'HE'LL HATE YOU!'**_

"Please don't do this..."

_**'HE WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND YOU!'**_

"Don't make him suffer because of me!"

_**'HE'LL SEE ME AND ONLY ME, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!'**_

"I'm sorry! I won't-"

_**'I HOPE YOU SUFFER!'**_

"Akito-san!"

_**'YOU HIDEOUS LITTLE BITCH!'**_

"I'm not a monster..."

_**'I HATE YOU!'**_

"I love you, Akito-san!"

_**'YOU DON'T BELONG TO THE SOHMA FAMILY!'**_

"Please listen to me..."

_**'EVERYONE WILL SUFFER, AND PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!'**_

"_IT'S NOT MY FAULT_!" I screamed an clutched my head as the vase shattered into a million porcelain pieces before my eyes," _DON'T PUNISH HIM FOR MY MISTAKES_!"

The small glass pieces stuck into my skin as I glanced at each one, blood trickling down my temples. The twisted smile grew over my lips as I struggled to stand, and burst out of the front door. My mind? It was in a different place, unclear to what was going on around me. I couldn't even hear Haru pleading from the distance for me to stop running.

'_Everything is so numb_..._ I can't feel anything_._ I don't want to feel anything anymore_...'

_**

* * *

-/ Flashback /-**_

_Snow... frozen rain that falls in soft, white flakes. It was my very first... snow._

"I'm afraid don't understand, Sohma-san." The mother sighed and clasped her hands together for warmth. Her eyes were hazing up and watering as she watched her nephew play with her newborn daughter. The baby silently coughed in his arms as she glanced away, pulled back into reality by the doctor's voice.

"Mrs. Sohma, you're daughter is very sick," the doctor pushed the glasses upon the bridge of his nose and sighed," As this weather gets worse, so does her condition. I am aware that you don't have the right care for her now?"

"Our house needs terrible renovations," she answered in a whisper," It will be a while until we can fix it up. It's just been hard with all the hospital bills."

The doctor nodded and smiled reassuringly," Well, it's just an idea, but we could keep your daughter here in the Sohma estate until she's better. What do you think?"

"B-but, she's my newborn daughter!" Haruko gasped and reached out to his sleeve," I can't just leave her here...what would she think of me as she grows older?"

"Mrs. Sohma, I'm afraid her condition was decided before birth but effected after," he spoke quietly and placed a hand over hers," I hope I'm wrong, but I'm very sure that you're daughter has a mild case of pulmonary tuberculosis."

"W-what?" she placed a hand over her chest, her heart pounding in her ribcage," She's... she's only 5 months old!"

"Does anyone in your family have an active or latent case of Tuberculosis?" he asked taking out a clipboard and marking onto the sheet upon it," If so, please name some. That is the only way we can make sure it was from exposure. Although, the weather could also be the problem."

"There is no heater in the house," Haruko answered, a shiver rushing down her spine as tears fell," We don't have the money to afford heat. Please...if there's another way you can take care of this...any treatment whatsoever!"

"Don't worry, we have a treatment, but it will take a good few months to take effect. But..." The doctor held out a hand but frowned beneath his wispy brown hair," I'm afraid it will take 5-9 months to supposedly work. I know it will take away the symptoms, but we're not for sure whether or not it will take away the disease all together. Afterwards there might be chance that a latent version of tuberculosis will remain."

"Please...the treatment...follow through with it, please!" she pleaded, tears cascading down her tan cheeks," I don't want to lose another child."

The doctor watched the young mother sob into her green sleeves as her child cried in the background," It's as good as done."

"Thank you," Haruko spoke, wiping tears from her red cheeks," Thank you so much!"

Hatori walked into the room holding the sniffling, emerald eyed baby, and caressing her soft red hair as she lightly coughed. A deep look was buried within his eyes as he rocked the child next to his father, as Haruko watched him closely," She's so small...Masami-chan."

"Yes, it's a pity that she has to suffer through this," Hatori's father sighed and glanced up at Haruko," We will watch her for the night as we check the skin tests."

The mother nodded and bent down to take her baby from Hatori, and hold her to her chest," I love you, Masami. Mommy will be back first thing tomorrow morning to see you, because we want you to be healthy. I promise you can come back when you're okay and the house is finished, love." Haruko placed her lips upon the baby's head and placed her back into Hatori's arms as Shigure silently entered the room," Please take care of her, Sohma-san."

"My son and I will treat her as if she was family," the doctor tipped his head and waved the woman off as she lightly scowled and walked back to her car outside. The snow fell lightly against the window as they watched her drive off into the night.

**-/ 6 Years Later /-**

Soft auburn hair sprawled over two slack shoulders as the figure rested peacefully in the recliner. Those vivid emerald eyes watched the calm and serene play from outside the window as the breeze caressed her skin.

Even though it was in the middle of winter, her skin was still stained a dangerous shade of white. All except for her cherry colored lips, which remained pouty and full for a person of her age.

From the corner, the young and aspiring doctor took notes and watched her actions to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. At the moment, her legs draped over the edge of the chair as they swung playfully at the relaxing tune playing through the radio.

"Hatori-nii, when can I go outside and play with the others?" the small girl asked quietly and glanced up at him with those excited eyes. His heart raced as he glanced away and hid his face in his studies. For some reason, he could never decline her requests.

"I'm afraid not, Masami-chan," he answered and set down the rather large book," You may not feel it, but you're still a very sick girl. Maybe if Akito wishes you visit him, you can go outside and play."

"But...I don't want to play with Akito-san," Masami sighed and rested her hand on her balled up fist, releasing a cough," He always yells at me and gets angry when I'm around. Akito-san even told me that he doesn't want me around."

Silence filled the room as Hatori set down his pencil and walked towards the small girl who gazed up at him intentionally. He carefully picked her up and sat her in his lap and spoke;" Did you know that Akito is sick just like you?"

The small girl relaxed in his embrace and clasped her hands over his," Nope...he never told me. Does he have tuberculosis just like me, Hatori-nii?"

"No," he replied and held her closer," He has something worse, and that's why he's always so upset with everyone." He felt horrible for lying to the small girl as she nodded in his lap.

"Is he getting better?" Masami asked, catching the young doctor's gaze," Can I go visit him and see how he's doing?"

"Maybe later if he requests that you see him," Hatori smiled and set the girl down," But for now, since it's pretty warm outside, I'll let you play for a while."

"Thank you, Hatori-nii!" Masami cheered and hugged the 18 year olds leg," I promise I'll be good!"

"Alright, but don't go further than the gates," Hatori slid open the bamboo door as she slipped on her small shoes and jogged out into the green garden," If anything comes up, come back here, you understand?"

"Yes, Hatori-nii!" Masami giggled and waved merrily up at him as she wandered off into the playground. Hatori watched as she sat upon the swing and another Sohma boy came from behind and asked to push her.

"You're being too protective," Shigure chuckled from behind the doctor-to-be," Let her have her fun outside of the Main House."

"They are orders you know," Hatori answered and collapsed into the desk chair in front of his studies," It was my fathers wishes to keep her healthy, her mother's to keep her safe, and Akito's to keep her within the Sohma estate."

"You know, he just doesn't want her interacting with her brother or any of the other_ juunishi_," Shigure smirked and carefully sat on the doctor table behind his cousin," That includes the zodiac cat, Kyo."

"Masami already knows her brother is part of the zodiac," Hatori spoke, folding his hands and resting his chin on them," He comes in to check up on her once in a while when Akito is asleep or at check-ups. She knows who he is, and why he's here."

"That's too bad. I wouldn't want her hanging around him either if I was Akito," Shigure scowled and huffed a bit as he crossed his arms," Even if they are related."

"You're just jealous about the whole deal, so I won't even bother responding," Hatori said and closed his books, leaning against the doorway," It's very pathetic how you two handle situations."

"Whatever, I'm going to go hang out with Aya-nii!" Shigure fake-sobbed into his long-sleeved shirt," You're so hurtful, Haa-san!"

"Do what you want, some of us have actual responsibilities," Hatori groaned and closed the door behind him, so he cut off all communications with the dog of the zodiac.

"I think...he's a little too attached to that girl," Shigure sighed and exited the room;" Akito won't be pleased at all...what a shame."

**-/ 2 Years Later /-**

"Her coughs... they just keep getting worse don't they?" The maid asked the elder doctor, Hatori's father," Is it alright not having her lie down?"

"It's probably easier for her to breath this way, so it'd be better to leave her that way for a while," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The dark shadow stood in front of the people, smirking silently in the darkness.

"Poor Masami-chan..." Akito cooed and frowned innocently," It's alright for me to talk to her right?"

"You're very kind Master Akito!" the maid smiled warmly and covered her mouth with a light blush," Yes, indeed... but staying to close to her is probably-"

"What are you worrying about? It's nothing contagious for now," the doctor chuckled and propped open the door for a moment," Go ahead and enter. We'll be back in a few minutes to get you."

"If there's any change, I'll let you know right away," Akito smiled up at the two and walked into the room.

"Okay," the maid spoke and clutched her kimono," The medicine should be taking its effect anytime now." The door closed behind Akito as he shut it quietly, a dark expression masking the smirk upon his features.

By the window, the small girl sat propped up in the chair like a living doll. Her long crimson waves shadowed her sleepy eyes as she coughed repeatedly, not bothering to cover her mouth. Her hands were balled up into little fists, holding up the purple blanket to her chin as she shivered.

"Are you going to _die_, Masami?" Akito asked sarcastically, tilting his head to meet those lifeless green eyes," Hey, are you dying?" A weak cough escaped the small girl's lips as she shuddered underneath the blankets from the lack of warmth.

"..._How pathetic_."

**

* * *

-/ The Memories Remain /-**

The thick wooden doors of the Sohma Main House reflected upon my hazed eyes as I limped onto the stoop. My legs collapsed from underneath me, bringing me to the hard ground. Warm tears burst from my eyes as I cried out in front of my house, wanting someone to come to my rescue once more as they did when I was younger.

"Please...don't leave me..." I sobbed into my bleeding hands as the wet tears puddle into my palms," Don't abandon me again!"

The door slid open and a maid stood in the doorway, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. My emerald gaze came up to meet her honey brown one as the tears continued to run," Oh my god... Hatori-san!"

"Yume-san, what is the problem-" Another maid came to stand next to her, until she ran off down the hall screaming for the young doctor," Hatori-san!"

"Please don't leave me..." I cried reaching for the elder maid, clutching to her kimono, but she pushed me off of her. The blood on my hands had sunken into her fresh and crisp kimono, and a horrified expression fell over her face," I'm sorry... please don't hate me!"

"What is it this time? I'm waiting for an important phone call from a cousin!" A low voice echoed through the halls as polished shoes clicked along with it," And please try to keep your voice down next time, I have a major headache as is."

"I apologize Hatori-san, but there's a girl at the entrance who is badly injured!" the younger maid was nearly in tears," I think she's the young mistress!"

Before me, the elder maid backed out of the way staring intently at the blood stain on her kimono, shaking horribly. I began to cough violently in my hands as blood spurted from my throat covering them.

The maid began to panic and turned around towards the voices and screamed," B-blood...its blood!"

"Help...help me please!" Salty tears continued to seep down my cheeks as blood dripped over my lip and down my chin," I don't want to be sick! _I DON'T WANT TO BE SICK ANYMORE_!"

"Oh my god, Masami!" Hatori pushed the elder maid out of the way, and frowned as he gripped my shoulders," What the hell happened to you!"

All I could do was cry and shake my head from side to side and struggle," _I DON'T WANT TO BE SICK_! _PLEASE DON'T HATE ME_!"

The thick cloth of his white coat could be felt brushing against my skin as he wiped the blood away from my chin and hands," You're bleeding everywhere... It's taking effect again after all that time."

"What is it, Hatori-san?" One of the maids asked stepping back as he careful picked me up and carried me into his office. But before she could follow, the other maid grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't follow them...she might be very contagious," she spoke quietly into the younger woman's ear and wiped the blood from her kimono with a frown.

"Why? What does she have?"

The elder maid straightened up and ordered for the janitors to clean off the entrance. A grim expression fell over her features as she clasped her hands," The young mistress, Masami... was diagnosed with pulmonary tuberculosis as a young baby. She's been suffering from the disease ever since."

"Does Akito-sama or anyone else know?" the young woman asked, keeping her voice low," He has to-"

"Only a select few know about her condition, but that's none of our concern," the maid spoke and turned towards the hall," We need to let Master Akito know about Masami-sama's return." Both of the maids nodded and walked silently past Hatori's room into the depths of the Sohma main house estate.

_**

* * *

-/ Shigure's Home /-**_

**-/ Shigure's POV /-**

"B-Blood! There's blood everywhere!" Tohru shrieked spazing out once more as I walked around her and peaked around the corner," It looks like a murder was committed here while we were gone!"

"You could say that," Haru walked around the corner making us all jump at his sudden appearance," but you wouldn't exactly be correct."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you damn cow? "Kyo barked and held out his fist towards him," Why are you here in the first place, and why is there blood everywhere!"

"Now Kyo, I don't think that threatening him will help us out," I tutted and brought his arm down," Now explain to us what happened to my house while we were gone."

His cool gray eyes fell upon all of us as he collapsed upon the couch, holding his head in his gloved hands," It was Masami..."

At that moment, everything stopped and grew silent. I couldn't hear a breath, or even think myself as his voice rang through my head,' _Please... please don't tell me that she's_-'

"Oh my god, what happened!" Tohru asked frantically, clutching to Kyo's shoulder and glancing between Haru and me," What happened to Masami!"

"She was fine at first... I could tell that she was okay," Haru explained silently, seeming to hold back something," But... she just collapsed on me, coughing up... blood. I didn't know what to do, so I rushed her to the restroom and told her to stay there while I called Hatori-san..."

Tears began to rush down his cheeks as his pupils retracted in his sockets,' _Oh no_..._ He's going into Black Haru mode...'_

"I could hear he screaming at no one in the back ground as I left a message on his answering machine," he sobbed into his glove covered hands, clearly angry at himself," I heard a vase shatter and I rushed into the restroom and she was gone!"

"_WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO_!" Kyo shouted bashing his fists into the wall above Hatsuharu's head," _WHERE IS MASAMI_!"

Tohru grabbed his arm and pulled him back as I stood at the side, helplessly," This is _silly_..."

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN DOG_!" Kyo turned and glared deep into my eyes, but I smirked and tilted my head.

"It should be obvious to where she went," I spoke grimly and crossed my arms over my chest," I just hope she got there before she had another attack..."

"_Attack_? What do you mean by that, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked letting go of Kyo's arm," What does she have-"

"Masami has a severe case of pulmonary tuberculosis," I answered avoiding their intent gazes," She's been diagnosed since she was 5 months old, but she went through treatment for 9 months. After that, we thought she would get better but it turns out she never fully got rid of it. I can only guess that it has remained latent for the past few years..."

"Masami-chan... has tuberculosis?" Tohru asked wearily, a distant look in her eyes," She always seemed so full of life..."

"She... never told me that she was _sick_," Kyo whispered softly from the side, tears threatening to spill over his eyes," _SHE NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS DYING_!"

"_SHE'S NOT DYING, DAMN IT_!" Haru growled and stood from the spot on the couch,"_ I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN_! _I REFUSE TO EVEN BELIEVE THAT SHE WILL LEAVE US LIKE THAT_!"

The room grew silent once more as I glanced sadly around the features of the once lively room," She'll be... at the Main House."

The faces of everyone in the room darkened and tilted towards the floor, their hair shadowing their grim features.

"I... I don't care about those_ DAMN _rules anymore!" Kyo yelled and clinched his fists at his sides," I-... I'm going to find her myself and bring her home!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Kyo," I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into the group," Not only are you not allowed to go into the Main House, but bring Masami back will be almost near impossible. Once Akito catches word that her sickness has caught up with her, he won't leave her out of his site."

"_DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME_!" he growled and pulled himself away, eye's unfocused," _I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN RULES ANYMORE, AND I WON'T LET HER SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME_!"

"You don't _understand_, Kyo!" Haru flew up and glared harshly at the cat," She returned to the Main House so she wouldn't hurt_ you_, or the other juunishi!"

"The reason she was separated from you when you were younger was because her sickness was getting worse, again," I explained and let my hands drop to my hips," But that's not only the reason..."

"Then what's the other reason!" he asked, flinging his intense gaze back to me," Stop hiding things from me, damn it!"

A cool and collected smirk crossed over my lips as I chuckled at his naivety," Dear, _simple_ Kyo... _That _is a question you would have to ask _God_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, so many tears were shed in this episode! I never meant it to be so emotional. And what about Haru's outburst? I bet you all never expected him to cry! Muahahahahaha! Now you know about the basis of Masami's past and why she was mainly separated from the rest. But what is to come with our young Sohma? Will she bear the weight of her disease, or will she collapse and give up all hope? Only the future will tell! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

**-heart-**


	10. A Reason to Live

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba no matter what anyone says. However, I do own Masami, Ryoko, Haruko, and Bao... and any other OC that I may have invented, but forgotten, hahaha...**

**Whoa, I just realized how gory and grim that last chapter left me feeling. I think I did a good job on that cliff hanger ending... Did anyone else get that little hint/clue Shigure gave at the very end? Hmm... if anyone did, I'd like to hear what you think it means, lol. Personally, I don't think that it's that hard to figure out, especially if you're a die-hard Furuba fan like moa. On to the next part of this "Disclaimer", I provide thee with the replies:**

**Kamu-san: **I'm always late at updating something... I think everyone finally understands that when I say I'm going to have my next chapter or story out, that I'm only going to be sitting here in my chair wishing I had enough energy to write the actual story. Then I just give up and play hours upon hours of DDR; what can I say? It's addicting. "Gwar"? Wow, that reminds me of that freaky band that came here and played at The Oasis... man they freaked the living crap out of me. And I only saw pictures! My friend went to their concert, and I'm surprised he came back alive! Hahaha, but that's just ole' pessimistic me, hahaha! Wow, this was a long reply... ah well! I'll leave you off here so you can continue with the story, lol.

**Mikyoung Kim: **Thank you! I like getting reviews from other readers, lol. Keep reading on and enjoy this chapter it took me soooo long to get out. Wow... I'm pathetic when it comes to updating... gah.

**Just a note before we start: If you want to enhance the tough and angry mood of the beginning of this story, play the song "Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold. May I suggest You Tube?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-/ Akito's POV /-**

The wind swept gently though the trees as the noise of sirens faded into the distance; away from our serene compound. A harsh scowl formed over my lips as I watched the birds scutter across the green grass, and take flight into the blue heavens above.

"Damn their freedom..." I spoke, jabbing my fists into the folds of my kimono, falling onto my knees in the windowsill," I didn't ask for this life..."

'_Those women_..._ those damn women_...'

There was a commotion from outside my prison, making my headache only increase. It didn't help the pounding in my temples, making me clutch my head in pain. Since when was the Main House a gathering arena during the season?

'_That breaking sound_... _it's growing louder and more disruptive_.'

The bonds that held this clan together were quickly disappearing due to the increase of independence, and what caused it nauseated me. The two people who triggered anger and hate from so deep within me... were taking away_ my _Juunishi!

'_Those damn women_!'

"Akito-san, there's news," Kureno placed a stiff hand on my shoulder, making me freeze in my sudden thought. He had been in the hallway for a while talking to one of the maids about one matter or another. I really didn't care what it was about.

"I don't want to be bothered now... please leave," I growled and pulled away my shoulder, making him back up a little," There are things I need to think about."

The Rooster grew tense but thawed, once more placing his large hand on my thin limb," It would seem that Masami-san has returned."

'_That... that damn wench_!' I sneered and cringed at the name," Why should I celebrate her return! I told her to leave... why the hell is she back!"

"Not only that, but two maids found her on the doorstep," Kureno sighed and walked towards the door," I was called to tell you about her arrival. They decided you should know... that her sickness has returned."

"So, the monster finally gave into her disease?" I scoffed and pulled out my hands from my kimono, a smirk spreading over my lips," She finally understands what it is to truly suffer! This is a celebration indeed!"

Thick red hair shaded the features of his sculptured face, making them all dark and hard to make out. Over his lips, a small frown had appeared, accenting the morbid aura that hung around him... almost making his presence unbearable.

'_Is that-_...' The look on his face was almost grim enough to make me sick at the stomach,' _I won't allow it_!'

"Kureno-kun... does this make you sad?" I asked letting my arms fall limp at my side as I narrowed my eyes," Are you sympathizing for a monster!"

"Hatori transferred her to a hospital," he shook his head and blinked as he turned fully towards the door," I wanted to visit her once more, before the cat takes my place at her side."

"_H-her _side!" I shouted, crawling to my feet and clutching at the tumbling folds of my kimono to keep them up," I'm you're master! You're supposed to love only _me_, and stay at_ my _side! _HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME_!"

The room was silent as I awaited his answer, but one never came. My breath grew calmer as I leaned back against the wall, holding myself up with the wooden table to my side. My hand skimmed over a small plastic toy from my childhood, making a dull smirk cover my lips as I took it into my clutched.

"I think... I'd like to pay a _nice_ visit to Masami-san once she returns from her hospital stay," I said and took a seat on my tatami mat," There are many important things I'd like to discuss with the little monster in person."

"Akito-"

"Don't interrupt me!" I shouted and chucked the toy at him from across the room. The small toy crashed into the empty hallway, but I could hear maids gasp. I regained my posture with a innocent smile over my lips," That is an order. I want to visit the little cretin... even though she doesn't even deserve my presence. After all, she tries to constantly steel my juunishi away from me."

"But you said Miss Honda was the one breaking the bonds of the curse-"

"It's not a matter of breaking the bonds anymore..." I growled and glanced back out the window," She's interfering with the perfect plan... the master plan. You don't understand since you are free. Masami Sohma is a nuisance to have even dealt with; she's not worthy to stand at my side as she was born."

"Why didn't you accept her... and take me instead?" he asked, standing blankly in the doorway with his eyes still shaded over," She was the one who was supposed to stay at your side."

"Are you really that clueless!" I clinched my fist and beat one into the mat," Just being near her makes me want to vomit, that sick trash! She's not a Sohma, and she never will be... that bastard. No one will ever treat her as family, and that sickness only makes her position worse. In my opinion, she should have never been born."

Yet again, Kureno couldn't come up with a reply, and it was becoming increasingly annoying. His presence was far from unwanted at the moment and his questions were becoming weak and futile.

"Dear, dear Kureno-kun... I chose you to stand at my side, because I know that you won't abandon me like the rest of the juunishi, or that wench," I answered and stepped towards him, pulling him back into the room.

"I still don't understand why you chose me," he muttered and kept his head down and away from my gaze, as the anger built up within me.

"Look at me!" I slapped his cheek and grabbed his chin," She left on her own to go meddle with that damned cat! It's not my fault she screwed up her health while she was out, and it's not my damn fault that she was sick from the start! Masami is against us... she wants to ruin the Sohma family and gain all the attention like my... like m-my..."

"Like your mother?" he asked slowly lifting up his head to reveal his wild crimson eyes.

The thumping of my heart increased ten-fold as I pushed him away and stumbled to my feet," It's... it's her fault that all of them are turning on me! It's her fault that Shigure is being so mean to me, and not nice like he used to be! You're sister, Masami is becoming just like her... She's turning them against me, just like that wench Tohru Honda... and it doesn't please me at all."

"Then... then I will take the responsibility," Kureno spoke standing up cautiously and gazing directly at me," I'll take the responsibility as her older brother and accept all the punishment and pain she is said to deserve."

"_Responsibility_... responsibility for what!" I yelled and clutched my head in anger," You're just like them; you're- you optimistic people are all the same! Stealing away someone's guilt and castigation and making it your own!"

"So you won't discipline me in her place?" he asked taking another step closer towards me," I see..."

"Y-You want to take her punishment?" I asked, pointing a shaky finger at him as my pupils grew to a smaller size," Do you want to take all her sickness and pain away from her, and be confined for the rest of your life. You're free to go, but still you stand by my side and abandon the others while they suffer the bonds of the curse. You could be helping them escape from me, but you choose to stand here and watch from a distance as they disappear one by one, and join the outside world."

"Akito-"

"It's not the curse that binds you to me is it?" I asked allowing the sorrow to consume me from deep within. I could feel the jealousy and hate seeping into the cracks of my sanity and tear me away from the world once more. Again, I was blinded by the envy and rage that lurks around the corner of my mind, and released it upon this figure who sheltered me away from all the madness and hate... and even proved in more ways than one... that he loved me. "_WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE_! _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT_! _GO TO YOUR LITTLE BITCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE_!

"I won't leave you by yourself anymore, Akito," Kureno sighed and stepped closer, a sympathetic look in his crimson eyes.

"_I HATE YOU_!"

"Please lower your voice, Akito," he coaxed and reached out towards me with open arms, making my form shudder.

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE_!"

"I'm here for more reasons than you could imagine," he spoke and wrapped his arms around my back," I know you don't want to be alone."

"_I WANT YOU AWAY FROM ME_!" I screamed into the red material of his shirt, pounding on his back as he continued to embrace me," _YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE_!"

His calming words stopped making me calm down slowly, and fall limp into his arms. Kureno's arms continued to hold me close to his chest as my breaths became even and the tears that began to fall, ceased. From outside the open window, the bird continued to chirp and sing their daily song to the sky.

"About Masami... this doesn't keep me from wanting to visit her tomorrow," I said and rested back upon my sheets, glancing up at Kureno as he sat at my side," I want to hear what she has to say to me. Hopefully, she came to her senses about defying my wishes."

'_The little monster will pay for betraying me_...'

**-/ Rin's POV /-**

"Why...why are you bringing them in here?" I snapped angrily at the doctors as they carefully wheeled in a small hospital cot," This is a private room!"

"This room is reserved for Sohma's, right?" the tallest man asked and tilted his head with a playful smile," That means that you two should get along just fine. From what the man in the main lobby has told us, you're her cousin."

"My cousin?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the two men, but shrugging it off as I tried to catch a glimpse of the girl on the bed," Your presence is starting to annoy me and give me a headache. Whatever you're doing, hurry it up and get out of here."

The doctors continued working on the other side of the curtain that they had put up. Minutes seemed to pass by as I gazed wearily outside my window, longing to get back out there and find that cure for our curse. At this rate I wasn't getting anywhere...

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Sohma," the man bowed politely as the other pushed the curtain back," We'll be leaving now."

Rolling my eyes, I glanced away and wrapped my arms around my knees as I brought them up to my chest. Whoever was in that other cot was breathing rather heavily... maybe on one of those machines," Poor girl..."

'**_From what the man in the main lobby has told us, you're her cousin_**.'

'_My_... _cousin_? _Then who_-'

My feet padded quietly over to her bedside as I watched the white sheets over the body rise and fall. From the window, the sunset gently casting it's light over her form and making my eye's widen in surprise.

'_Masami_!...'

The way the light reflected off of her tanned skin and auburn hair made me remember how innocent and youthful she still remained after all the years. However, she was beginning to be worn down by the years of abuse she has suffered by the hand of Akito and the sickness that pulsed through her veins.

'_Why does she_... _why is she here_!'

Ever since her birth, the female juunishi of the Sohma household have been looked down upon. All the while, she was altered and sheltered as one of Akito's playmates never to be tainted by outside influences. She was known well in the Sohma house for being very sick just like Akito, but only... she wasn't supposed to out-live him.

'_The curse_... _she's supposed to be outside lifting the curse_!'

No matter how bad the sickness got to her, I never expected her to be in this weak of a state. Masami was the source of hope for all of us juunishi... she was the hope that told us everything would be fine... because...

'_Masami_... _she can't be here_! _Her life_... _her life has purpose_!'

Unlike Akito, Masami is the only child that has a strong, unknown bond with all of the juunishi. A bond that brings us all together. The tears we cried when she was born, were not of hate, but of joy... and not only did they come as forced, but they flowed from our eyes willingly. Without calling!

'_If Masami Sohma is taken away from us, our hope will die too_!'

The small teenager in the cot stirred, and the long black lashes that covered her face fluttered open. The mask over her lips was calmly lifted as her fragile hand gently removed it and placed it aside. Those deep emerald pools began to swim with tears as they glanced quickly around the room, wanting to spot something familiar so she could grasp onto it tight, and cry her heart out...

'_We crave for the same thing_..._ maybe if_-'

Her beckoning emerald eyes traced up my form as I stepped cautiously away from her bedside as the door creaked open. Collapsing onto the starchy sheets of my cot, I could feel eyes scan me as a new presence entered the room.

"Hatori-nii," Masami cooed and settled back down into the warmth of her bed," Thank you... very much."

"You're welcome," he smiled and placed a hand over her forehead," Don't talk too much though; anything could trigger another attack. We have to be a little more careful next time, so you don't overwork yourself. What were you doing anyway that might have caused this?"

"I really... don't know," she answered and leaned into the large hand that now caressed her cheek," The only thing... I remember was coming back in from folding clothes. Hatsu-Hatsuharu came over... wanting to see Yuki, but... he wasn't home. So I... asked him if he wanted a drink... and he said he didn't mind. But... I can't remember anything else cause I collapsed... I can however... remember seeing a lot of blood, and hearing a lot of... screaming."

My breath caught in my throat as she mentioned that one name that drove me to the edge,' _Haru_...'

"So you're back in the right state of mind," Hatori gently ruffled her hair like a child as she hugged his arm," I hope you understand that you've had everyone worrying about you. Kyo almost killed Shigure since he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Oh really?" Masami giggled and let go of his arm," What did Gure-nii say this time?"

"We don't know," he shrugged and looked down at the floor," But from what I've experienced in the past with that idiot, something makes me think that it was hurtful."

"Are they coming to visit me?" she asked tilting her head to look Hatori directly in the eyes.

"No... not today," he shook his head and pat her shoulder as her head fell onto her shoulders," I'll tell you that it took a lot of convincing to keep them away though. If that makes matters better."

"When do I get to see everybody?" she wondered aloud and pulled the blankets us to her chin," And when will I be allowed out of here... I hate hospitals."

"I know, and we're debating that with the doctors," Hatori spoke quietly and chuckled," It's not everyday they let a patient with Tuberculosis out of their sight. And for the other question; everyone decided to gather tomorrow to visit you."

"That's nice... I'd really like to talk with everyone," she sighed and grinned up at the doctor," Besides, I'm not like that weak little girl I was back then. I can overcome this disease, and I won't let it come back."

'_Who dared to say she was weak_?' I growled inside my head as a face came into my mind,' _Akito_...'

"I'll give you a fair warning and tell you that Akito also wishes to see you tomorrow," Hatori said and tucked a strand of crimson hair behind her ear," Get you're sleep and rest you're voice for a while. We don't want to delay that get together tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hatori-nii," Masami yawned and nodded as the grown man got up and walked towards the doorway.

However, he paused in his tracks and tilted his head in our direction," Masami... please keep an eye on Rin for me."

'_What the hell_!'

"Sure, Hatori-nii!" she laughed and flipped over in her cot," I'm sure she heard that, nice and clear."

The doctor exited the room and left us two alone. Silence piled down upon me and weighed me down so much, I couldn't move. It didn't seem to bug Masami as I heard her flip through magazines at her side, not seeming to mind the IV in her arm, or the breathing tubes shoved in her nose.

'_Why is she so tolerant of such restraints? She doesn't she cry about her sickness coming back_!'

"I know you're awake, Rin-chan..."

My ears perked at her sudden change of tone. The once happy and healthy voice that erupted form her throat was now soft and quiet. I crawled onto my side so I could face her, and all the while she didn't make a noise. Instead, her patient eyes watched me move with happiness.

"It's great... to see that you are doing better, Rin-chan," Masami beamed and folded her hands together, resting her chin upon them," I see that you got your bandages and casts removed. That's a good start!"

"You're here because of your disease?" I asked seemingly rude, trying to keep her as far away from me as I could," I overheard you talking."

Masami flustered and giggled as she tried to hide her cheeks," Please don't worry about it... its nothing to worry about for now."

"How can you say that so easily?" I glared at her, my fists tightening around clumps of my sheet," How can you say that when you can die any moment now!"

The room filled with silence as Masami blinked openly until she laid back on her pillows with arms behind her head," It's funny you said that, cause in reality... I'm really scared about what's going to happen..."

"Are you... curious about what will become of the rest of us?" I questioned, placing my head upon my knees, trying to hide my gaze from her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure whether or not the juunishi will forget or forgive me," she sighed and stared at the lamp overhead," It's just the fact of leaving this world so early that gets to me. It's like, God's telling me that the purpose I was sent here has been fulfilled-"

"_NO_!" I growled and covered my ears making her jump," Don't feed me this... this _crap_! _SHUT UP_!"

'**_You have to end it_**.'

"Rin-chan?" she asked swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, a worried look in her calm emerald eyes," Rin, what's-"

'**_You have to find a way_**.'

"You... you have a purpose!" I cried into my arms, falling limply onto her lap," I won't let you die because you are _hope_! _AS LONG AS YOU'RE ALIVE_, _YOU'RE OUR HOPE_!_ IT'S NOT YOUR TURN TO LEAVE US_!"

'**_To end everything_**.'

"Rin... that's a silly thing to believe," Masami sighed and placed her arms over my back as I sobbed into her shoulder," Who told you-"

"Please... find a way to release us all!" I begged as she pulled up back onto the cot.

'**_Because it's okay_**...'

"I couldn't do it!" I shouted, clutching to the back of her nurse gown," I don't know what to do anymore!"

'..._ **For it to end with nothing**_...'

"I... don't know... what... to do anymore!"

'... **_In my hands_**.'

The long waterfalls of crimson hair sprayed around us as I poured all of my tears onto her shoulder, gripping the back of her gown,' _This is so pathetic of me_...'

"Rin, listen," Masami cringed and ran her hand through my black hair as she to cry softly," I... I want to lift the curse... but I don't know how. I feel so helpless when I'm around the rest of the juunishi, and it hurts so much! All I bring is misery and anguish to everyone who gets close to me!"

"You and Tohru Honda will find a way before it's to late..." I stated and buried my head further into her shoulder for comfort," Because what would life be like without hope?"

'_People can't help but be drawn_... _to someone like Masami-chan_.'

"Are you alright now, Rin?" she asked only holding me closer until the tears finally ceased.

'_People who know_... _how scary it is to be alone_... _can't help but loving others_.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm in a talkative mood right now, but I don't feel like talking to anybody... Have any of you ever felt like that? I just want to write-write-write, and write some more! Hahaha, I tried to make this chapter a lot lighter then the last one. I tend to do that a lot if anyone has ever noticed with my past stories. But I'm trying to get out of that little phase, cause I want this story to have feel and drama like the actual Furuba plotline (of which I do not own). And just so you know, I even had to kick my own ass to get this chapter out! Gah... I feel so bad when it comes to updating for you guys... and I don't even get more than two reviews for each chapter (thank you Kamu-chan!)**

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

**-heart-**


	11. Blinded

**Disclaimer****: I always feel like I'm repeating myself and it's getting really annoying. Ah well, I'll just say it again... I DO NOT own Furuba. The only people I own on here are Masami, Bao, Haruko, and any other OC I created, and forgot in the earlier chapters. But I'm sure everyone already noticed that, hahaha.**

**Well, this one took a while didn't it? I'm not going to attempt and message each and every one of you who reviewed, since I know that I owe each of you an apology.**

**This took a great while to get out and I know that half of you who began reading this is probably looooong gone, but for those who have stuck around and kept me on your writer's notice list, thank you so much.**

**This chapter is dedicaded to those who kept with me this whole... year long exclusion.**

--

_**'How Pathetic.'**_

The sunlight played with the white fabric of the hospital curtains. From the other side of the window, birds chirped and fluttered from branch to branch, and remained under the watchful emerald eyes of the sick young woman.

Her once sunkissed skin had faded into a soft pale tone, but she still had that playful smile plastered across her lips. At the moment, her fingers were busy folding paper cranes out of the orange and green squares she requested. There wasn't much do keep her young mind entertained all the time.

In her slumber, dreams about God and the Jyuunishi filled her mind. The haunting gagaku echoing throughout the banquet hall and from outside, sitting in the cold by the icy lake, the cat stared into the water at his reflection. His long orange tail still flicking limply through the air.

This was enough to break her heart into. Those hopeless and sorrow filled eyes clouded and hazed over, were enough to make her sick heart stop beating. And most of all, it angered her. These '_restrants_', as Rin had put it, were starting to show their true purpose...

_**"Don't look now, but here comes the Mistress." A maid spoke quietly signalling to another who stood close-by, "She looks faint..."**_

_**"Oh, Masami-sama? We tried to tell that poor mother to leave her at the Main House, but she kept going on about a party." The other maid replied ditastefully, "She doesn't know how to raise her children. Just look at what happened to Kureno-san."**_

_**The small girl felt the pressure building from her mother's grip onto her small hands, "Mommy... why do those people say such things?"**_

_**"Come along, and don't listen to them. They're just all talk... besides, it's your birthday! Aren't you excided to see Kyo?" A cheerful smiled graced her slender mouth and she gave her daughter's hand a firm and reassuring squeeze, "Come on, let's go home."**_

To her, the passing days were another wish granted from the heaven.

**-/ Masami's POV /-**

I awoke to the setting sun blaring in my face, the news playing on the television postitioned high upon the opposite wall. The cheery woman basically sang out the weather, a healthy pink tint shading her cheeks making my heart drop in my chest. Despite all the low confidence I was suffering, I still felt fine. Everything still felt normal, like it was just an average day... but they told me otherwise. A cold metallic instrument pressed uncomfortably upon the skin above my breast.

"Masami-sama, are you feeling well?" The doctor asked, jotting down information into his notebook. His cold rough hand pulled away from my forehead to scribble down other notes into my records, "Ill, faint, nautious?"

"No..." I answered fumbling with my fingers, a light blush over my cheeks from that unexpected contact with my bare skin, _'But... something isn't right...'_

My eyes paved a path towards Rin's cot which rested peacefully in the other corner. However, the cot was empty. Neat and polished up, possibly for the next patient to come.

"Doctor?" I spoke swallowing the ignored saliva in my mouth, "What happened to Isuzu?"

The doctor's lazy blue eyes followed mine to Rin's bed, "Oh, I'm sorry I over-looked that... it seems that you're families head, Akito-sama, ordered the sudden move."

"Akito-san is here?" I asked, my pupils diatlating as those horrid memories rushed back.

"Hai." The doctor nodded and pet my head, "The young master is waiting outside actually. He wished to meet you once your check-up is complete."

"I see..." I sighed and rested back onto my pillows, "Has anyone else come to visit?"

"No, but if they do so, I'll tell one of the nurses to inform you." The doctor answered and smiled warmly, "Why? Is there someone in particular that you want to see?"

"Actually, yes... yes there is." I blushed and glanced away nervously and embarrassed, "You might have seen him before... Kyo? Kyo Sohma?"

"A boy, eh?" The doctor chuckled and patted my head playfully, "Is he someone special? A boyfriend?" I blushed and leaned back onto the sheets, feeling the dark aura of the person behind the door... just waiting for my check-up to come to it's end. The Doctor turned towards the door and looked back at me, "If you need anything, just call. I'll let your visitor in now, Masami-sama."

The door to my room closed slowly as I stared at it blankly, wishing in the deepest pits of my mind that it wouldn't open again. But only moments later, the knob rattled... and the old hinges and the oak door creaked. An icy presence seemed to flow through the crack, chills running down my arms and legs at the cold feeling.

"Heh. A hospital room, again? How annoying."

_**Everything froze.**_

My breath caught in my chest, the bile in the pits of my stomach beginning to crawl it's way up to my mouth. I could feel my veins pulsing beneath my skin and the liquid in my throat mixing with the blood leaking from my weakened lungs. I gasped for air.

All I could do was lay back on my side, my labored breathing seeming to relax. I let a trail of blood trickle down from the corner of my mouth and onto the white hospital sheets.

The room began to swirl, my eyes aching in their sockets to close and roll back into my skull. The feeling of my pupils hazing over and the urge to rub at them to keep my vision clear was cancled out by the sudden urge for sleep.

Maybe that would keep him from approaching my bedside... maybe he would be repulsed and stay away! Please... please god...

_**'Akito.'**_

"Akito."

That familiar voice filled my being with the sudden warmth... but at the same time, it only spiked my anxiety. The muscles in my face began to weaken from keeping my eyes clenched shut to avoid looking at Akito, but they only tensed when I felt a cold hand pass through my hair and ruffle it gently.

A metallic taste filled my mouth, making me realize I had been biting my lip; that hand wasn't the one I had been expecting... it was gentle and comforting.

"Kureno, what are you doing?"

My vision was still cloudy as I felt the hand leave my head. The urge to reach out and envelope my brother's hand was strong, and I found myself calling out in a series of labored whispers for him to come back, "K-Kureno-nii... come back."

"How sickening..." I could see the blur of bright red hair walking away from me to stand next to a blur of pure black, that made me clamp my eyelids shut once more in cowardice.

This was getting out of hand... I could feel my heartbeat speeding up every step the figures took closer to the door, that horrible taste of copper and iron filling my mouth once more. I choked.

Kureno paused in the door before looking back at me. I could feel the confused emotions tugging at his heartstrings... like we had an invisible connection. The decision of whether to help me physically or to lead Akito out of the room and keep me out of harm's reach.

"Leave her to rest, Akito." Kureno spoke and turned away from me, arm around Akito's waist. He lead her out the door, "Besides, I know you'd want to see her when she's fully awake."

"Kuren-"

But the door closed behind them and I dropped my limp hand to my side, letting it roll off the edge of the bed. The tingling sensation at the ends of all my nerves dialated, the cold feeling leaving the room at its average temperature. The heart monitor beeped at a normal rate, my breaths coming in calm whispers from my chapped lips.

"Damn."

And the darkness once again, took ahold of my body and greedily claimed it.

**-/ Kyou's POV /-**

In the living room I sat tapping my foot, a stressful feeling grinding at stomach. Shigure would be off the phone with the hospital in a moment; he was waiting to know when he could go see Masami and whether or not there had been any changes in her health.

"Stupid cat... glaring a hole in the floor isnt going to solve anything." I heard the Rats voice say across the room in the doorway between the kitchen and the room where I was seated.

"Shut up, you Damn Rat!" I shouted shaking a clenched fist at the silver, grey haired nemesis, " It has nothing to do with you!

Yuki only sighed and turned around, going back into the kitchen to get some tea. How can he drink tea right now?! Tohru was upstairs cleaning the bathroom and working her way down stairs to clean the blood that Masami had shed. I couldn't stand to even look at the spots where the crimson stained the floor and walls... knowing that those stains came from her...  
Hearing footsteps come into the living room I turned to see Shigure looking slightly grim. His hands clutched at his hips, eyes closed as if he was trying to search for the right words to say before he spoke.

"Masami is very sick right now." The dog said as if he was unsure if he was supposed to say anything more.

"We know that much!" I shouted standing with my hands clenched into tight fists at my sides, "Whats wrong with her!" _And why didnt she tell me?_

Almost in a glare, Shigure turned his gaze to me and sighed. I knew this was an extremely serious moment and hoped he would act to abide the situation. Shigure closed his eyes and began, "Ever since Masami was about four months old she was diagnosed with a terrible disease. It is known as pulmonary tuberculosis."

He paused as if to see how we would take it and began again, "She was given treatments for it but the doctors were unsure if it would come back or not... as you know, it did. We are free to see her."

Just as I was about to get up and go to the door Shigure stopped me with his voice, "Except for Kyou."

Turning in horror, but covering my emotions I was about to yell when he continued, "You are allowed at the hospital but you are not permitted to see her."

"Why the hell not?!" I shouted angrily stepping toward him menacingly.

Shigure only closed his eyes again. "Do you really think your yelling is best for her right now?" he asked calmly and slipped on his shoes while grabbing for his car keys in his pocket.

About to retort to his statement, I missed my chance as Tohru came over and said, "Im finished. May I, if its not too much trouble for you, possibly come as well? I wish to see how Masami is doing." Tohru had her hand to her mouth worriedly.

The dog smiled, "Of course, Tohru! We wouldnt leave you here all alone!" His attitude completely changing when he talked to her.

My eyes downcast to the floor as they shut the door behind them. I could hear the faint roar of the engine and the rumble it gave before they put it into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. The silence inside the empty house was deafening... my ears ringing at the lack of sound.

And I ran.

I ran out of the house and down the dirt path that lead out of the forest surrounding the little hell hole of a house. I had to see her.

_Why didnt she tell me? We were so close!_

_At least I thought we were. _

My breath caught in my throat as my legs pumped onward until I could see the lights from the city getting closer, and closer I was to the city, the closer I was to where they were keeping her. That damned hospital.

Coming to a stop infront of the large revolving doors of the white building I paused, glancing up at it's large exterior. The rumbling in my chest from lack of breath and anger caught my attention, my feet treading right through those revolving doors into the white lobby, "Where is she?!"

People to turn their heads in curiousity and stared. I could feel their faint breaths against my burning skin as they begin whispering, each word they said flowing into my eardrums; my fingernails began to dug into the palm of my hands. _Why weren't they giving me an answer?!_

"Sir, I think you need to calm down and tell me who _she_ is," the nurse said calmly, glaring at me for drawing attention to myself and her.

"I dont need to calm down!" I shouted at her again as I continued, feeling the blood tricking down from my palms onto the fancy brown stone beneath my aching feet, "Her name is Masami Sohma! Where is she?!"

"Masami Sohma?" After a long pause she seemed to have a light bulb go off in her head, "Oh! You must mean the red haired girl. Poor thing. She was just covered in blood. The nurse began to ramble and I felt the growl inside my chest grow louder making her pause once more in fright. "S-sir?"

"Where the _Hell_ is she?!" I screamed, watching as she flinched in her swivel-chair, flipping through files a little quicker than before, glaring at me all the while as she said, Sir, if you cant calm yourself down I will have you escorted out of the building myself.

'_Like hell, she will._' My fists shook wanting to punch something, preferably her face, but held myself back, shoulders straightening back in defiance.

But I had to see her.

"Thats better." The nurse said as if she was gloating, bringing a fresh stack of papers out from under her desk, thumbing through them, "Now, Sohma-san is in a reserved room for Sohmas along with a girl name Rin Sohma. Its upstairs to the fourth floor and its the third room down on the right."

I didnt bother to thank her and I immediately ran to the elevator, pushing a few waiting patients out of the way. Pressing the button I saw the light flashing above head on the 7th floor; damnit! I began savagely pressing the button until I heard the angry nurse scream at me from behind her desk, "Sir, if you can't wait, take the stairs!"

"Why didn't she tell me that first?" I grumbled in anger and yanked open the door to the stairs, allowing it to crash against the white brick wall; this earned me another cride retort from the nurse in the lobby, but I didn't care at all as I continued racing all the way up the stairs until I finally came to the fourth floor.

However, I came to a halt in the hallway, a few doors away from where they were holding her... and saw exactly what I had been fearing in the recesses of my imagination

"Akito."

**-/ Akitos Pov /-**

Looking up from my chair my eyes landed on the source of my name. That irressistable urge to burst out into laughter, or purge at the site of the creature I hoped wouldn't showed up, was masked by my smile. I turned my head to the Cat whose vertical pupils seemed to dialate in their sockets. "Aw, the monster came to visit the other monster. How sweet..." I flipped my raven hair over my shoulder, turning to Kureno at my side, "Dont you think?"

All he did was nod making me frown; his eyes didn't even budge from the thick oak door seperating that girl from this small, confined waiting room. Turning my attention back to the cat I smirked.

"Too bad I hate sweet things. I think it's time I said my farewells, right?" I chuckled, standing as I shoved my hands into my pockets, kicking my leg forward to nudge at the door of her room, "But... dont even think about coming in you stupid, ugly monster. Im sure the _she_ wouldnt want to see you anyways. She didnt even bother to _tell_ you, so why would she want to see you now?"

Satisfied with the grim expression falling over his face, I made my way into the room seeing Masami on the bed closest to the door. The beeping from the machines echoed out into the waiting room along with the faint breaths coming from her parted mouth.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Kyou's head perk up at the sounds, trying to catch a poor glimpse at that wretched girl. Glaring at the frail body in the hospital cot once more, I snarled and slamed the door behind me into that Cat's face and locked it.

If this disease wouldn't rid her from the face of the Earth... I'd be gracious enough to do it myself.

--

**Yet another apology. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but don't expect the next chapter for a while. That does not exclude every one from leaving messages though! I want to see who all stuck with me.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

**-heart-**


End file.
